The Life of a Teenage Triplet
by SexyLightningFox x3
Summary: Hi my name's Hana, I was your average girl til I found out that I was from the rich Hitchiin family. 5 years later, now I'm living in the laps of luxury. Hikaru and Kaoru are oveprotective of me but, it's all good since I don't have to wear a yellow dress
1. Chapter 1

Name: Hana Hitchiin

Age: 15-16

Hair Color: Orange

Eye Color: Golden

Favorite Color: Every color in the world but Pink or any hue of it.

Likes: Helping people (sometimes), watching scary movies or comedic ones, hot springs, anything sweet, or sour and making new friends

Dislike: Annoying people, stupid people (and not in the funny way), jerks, anything bitter, and evil killer bunnies.

You don't have to review this if you don't want to just go on to the next chap.


	2. Uniform Exchange

**Me: Since I couldn't get my obsession with the Host out of my head I decide-interrupted-**

**Honey: What better way than to write a story?**

**Me:-ding- Correct (gives a strawberry cupcake)**

**Honey : 3 YAY 3 OMNOMNOMNOMNOM**

**Me:-pats head- soooo cute**

**Kyouya:-writing in his notebook- shouldn't we start with the story already?**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Yeah, before we get bored.**

**Me: One-You two are bored all the time and Two-It's my story and I shall say when it begins and it begins NOW**

**Hikaru: Idiot**

**Me:-smacks upside the head- I will have the last word**

**Kaoru-brotherly love moment-: Oh no, Hikaru that mean Leelee hurt you didn't she.**

**Hikaru:-grabs hand- It's okay I'll be fine -sparkles-**

**Me: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!  
_**

The sun's orange rays of light shone right over my eyelids, Ugh stupid sunlight, goo AWAY! It's not time for you to be out!

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Go away, I'm still asleep"

**SLAM**

"Sorry did you say come in?" A set of golden eye glistened

"Yes I believe she did." Another set glistened

I got up my orange curl locks falling over one side of my face allowing me to see only out of one, "Seriously Hikaru, Kaoru, get out."

_Of course, _since they're my brothers they absolutely HAVE to annoy me. "Aww, but Hana-chan we wanna play," Hikaru whined, nuzzling under my neck and stroking my hair

"And we're bored." Kaoru whined mimicking Hikaru's moves on the opposite side. I scoffed, "You guys are bored 24/7", they looked at eachother then busted out laughing, "True, True, Hana-chan, True, True."

OMG, Where are my manners I'm Hana Hitchiin, yes a relative of the FAMOUS HICTIIN TWINS, one thing though their actually TRIPLETS! Yup, I'm the third, and I look exactly like them but in girl form. Though I'm shorter than them only by four inches, and unlike my overly protective brothers in Middle School, I was a social butterfly making friends with all my classmates and everyone outside.

"Look there's an un-open box with a ribbon on it on the dining room table and it's NOT open, go fetch." I pointed towards my open door. Like excepted the idiots went to fetch the box that I imagined, I jumped up and slam the door shut and flopped back onto my queen size bed. "It was like yesterday I was home making scraps of food and barely getting by and now five years later here I am." I thought out loud, covering myself with the fluffy blue blanket.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

"No, go away. Stop texting let me believe _today's_ the last day of summer vaca."

**SLAM**

"Hana-chan you lie!" Hikaru shouted tossing the covers off me, "and now you shall pay the price." If you're wondering what the price is, which you probably are, it is to tickle you 'til you cry, seems stupid til you actually laugh so hard your stomach hurts and you can breathe but your still laughing. "Ugh, can I give you and IOU?" I asked grabbing both their hands as they attempted to tickle me. "Nope!" they said in perfect sync and wrapped their arms around me and squeeze til I could hardly breathe. "Can't…breathe…" I managed to say and that took a lot of breathe, they let go,

"That should teach you not to lie."

"Message received."

"Aw," the idiots hug me and nuzzled under my neck, I wrapped my arms around them and fell back onto the bed. We laughed, after our 'siblingly love' moment I manage to get them out my room to put on my uniform.

_Ohh! I hope it's something cute but not PINK! Anything, ANYTHING other than PINK._

I pulled out the green dress-cover that my uniform was in and unzipped, folded it back and…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**BAM SLAM**

"What happened?" My brothers ran in the room ready for anything, flying ninjas, Scorpios, evil bunnies.

I threw the atrocious butter looking pity excuse of a dress at them, "There is NO way in HEAVEN or HELL I'm wearing _that_." Kaoru stared at it, "What wrong with it?"

I practically exploded, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT! Well, for one- me and frou-frou girly-girly ugly colored dresses do NOT mix and TWO there's no way in HEAVEN AND HELL I'm wearing THAT!"

"Then what will you wear?" I flopped on my bed as I thought of every excuse to the reason of why I was wearing regular clothes: _well, my mother is a astounded fashion designer and she thought that uniform dress was absolutely hideous, Nah, too snobby, I'm sorry my partners can only afford this, can't back that up._ I snapped my fingers "I got it." My brothers watched me as I ran to their room and rummaged through their closet.

**FEW MINUTES LATER…**

For about the seventh time I looked at myself, again. Only this time I was in an Ouran High School boy's uniform.

_Damn I look good. I look sexy, I date me. Man, I have no butt in these pants, and no chest, thank you whoever invented saram-wrap._

Hikaru walked in, "Come on stop gawking at yourself and lets go." (A/N: This is all happening at 7:53 school doesn't start 'til 8:10)

"What about my hair." I asked caressing my long orange locks, _sniff…I miss you beautiful long hair…eh, I'm over it. _

"There's scissors in the compartment above." Kaoru pointed above my head. _YAY! Scissors…_

**RIDING TO SCHOOL…**

I always felt awesome riding in a limousine, pfftt, rich people don't walk 'til they have to. I practically gagged when I saw the clock tower for the girls, "Whom in god's great mind thought PINK was the okay color for a clock tower, whatever happened to white or opal, or eggshell?"

"It got your attention didn't" Kaoru asked, "Yeah but, PINK?"

Our limo stopped our driver Jives, psych, Dino addressed us, "Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru, Mistress Hana at what time would you feel best to allow me to pick you up?" (A/N: Why so proper Dino Beano? HAHAHAHA sorry I'm eating Poppycorn or is it puppycorn? Poppy, Puppy…Tomato Tamoto, same thing.)

"We'll be staying late again entertaining." The boy's announced

"And you Misstress Hana?"

"Uh, you could just drop me off at Kendo practice if anything pops up I'll H.Y.U."

My brother's stared at me skeptical, "H.Y.U."

"If you pardon me Mistress Hana but, H.Y.U. Masters Hikaru and Kaoru, means 'Hit You Up'."

They sweat-dropped "Really."

"Pardon me again but you two Master need to -ahem- get jiggy with it."

"hahaha, good one Din-Din" I fist bumped him. I stepped out, _of course,_ my brothers came out, Thank god for extra extra extra EXTRA padding in these shoes or I'd never be eye level with them.

"Ahh! Hikaru and Kaoru are here.." some girl squealed

"And look they bought their brother." Another pointed out

"I wonder if he's single?" a third giggled

I look over to group of girls and gave them a sexy smile and winked

"ahhh!" they all squealed as one by one fainted, faces scarlet red.

My brothers threw their arms around me, "Oh your good," they purred into my ears.

_Oh, this is going to be one fun school.  
_

**Me: Yay! Okay...I need about 10 review so please review! Oh and please visit 'The Story With No Name' it's funny as hell, if you like funny thing you'll probably love that**


	3. Overactive Imagination

**Me: It's 12:37am and I couldn't help but post another chapter so there you are**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Zzzz**

**Honey: Zzzz**

**Mori: Zzzz**

**Me: Lucky them I can't freaking sleep (it will be all over soon)**

**Kyouya: Zzz**

**Me: Ha so the Vampire Shadow King does sleep. -takes pictures- sooo upload this on face book.**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**;;;;**

**Hikaru'S POV**

_It's taking forever to get a few pieces of freaking paper._

"Uh-uh, h-here you are Mr. Hitchiin." Some old lady stuttered completely drooling over Hana, _pfft I wonder how she would reacted if she knew Hana's true gender…probably unchanged._

"Thank you so much," Hana said using her ventriloquism she picked up in middle school to mimic something of Kaoru voice. The lady flushed a light pink and cleared her throat, "Th-the first one i-is your -ahem- schedule."

Hana blinked her eyes and smiled a oh-so-charming smile. _Hmm, maybe we should introduce her to the Host Club? Maaayybe._

**Hana's POV**

_Oooo, a schedule let us seee,_

Period One: Algebra

Period Two: French

Period Three: World Studies

Period Four: Physic

Period Five: English

Period Six: Afternoon Tea Time

Period Seven: Advance Statistic

Period Eight: German

Period Nine: Art

"Hey, hey, hey" I sang walking over towards my siblings, I showed them my schedule, "What classes I got with ya'll?"

They scanned over the piece of paper, "Everything but," "Physic and Advance Statistic" they finished each-other's sentences.

"Awesome" I said looking back at the schedule, "What the hell is 'Afternoon Tea Time'?"

"Lunch" they said blankly, "And what's so awesome about having math in the morning?"

"Aw man really?" I looked at the schedule and huffed indifferently, "Man, why must they torture me with math first, I HATE math!"

"And you have to take THREE language classes" Hikaru added, I glared, _Gotta rain on my parade, huh._

The late bell rang, "Come on you two, will be late." Kaoru motioned us to follow him. We walked towards the classroom, well, I more like dragged my feet the whole way trying to slow down the whole process of getting to class and wishing that the hallways would get longer and longer but, that only got shorter and shorter. Then, I felt myself being raised and put on top of some-one's shoulders.

"*Hikaru, Kaoru, wha-what are you doing? *" I decided to use my own brand of brotherly love, y'know.

"*Well, we didn't want our little brother sad on his first day*" Hikaru smiled laughing and letting sparkles surrounding him, "*Yeah, plus you should be treated like the little prince you are*" Kaoru finished. A bunch of girls in the hallway were love-struck and fainted or giggled incoherently.

**FEW MINUTES LATER…**

As soon as I stepped foot into that math class 'utter boredom' struck me down like a bolt of lightning. The teacher-lady turned her head, "Hello welcome to our class Mr…," this I wasn't trying to be a oh-so-charming when I smiled, "Hanazuko Hitchiin." The teacher smiled, "Mr. Htichiin."

_I totally added that –zuko part._

The teacher-lady was scribbling away at her notebook reciting our names, then she starte doing the normally introduction and telling a little about herself. Fortunately, I got a desk next to a window, _YAY!_ I really tried to pay attention in class with every fiber of my being but, I just couldn't I tried, but within the first three that teacher was talking I totally zoned out, the only thing I caught was, "Hello class my name is Ms. Soy and I am your Algebra teacher, I am from blah, blah, BLAH."

I stared out the window looking at the other kids doing gym. _Hmm, maybe I should run track or something. _But, I quickly discarded the idea _I already have too much on my plate anyway. But, still I could…_

**-SLAM!-**

"WHAT THE-?" I nearly jumped out my skinned and did a few somersaults, low and behold it was my idiots feeling oh-so clever as they grinned. I looked at the book and that alone let me know they were passing out books and decide to rudely interrupt my daydreaming.

"There you are Hana-chan your very own Al..ge..bra..book..?" they slowed downed and their voice got lower at the intense glare I gave, if looks could kill then they be laid out on the floor.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hey, check it out," I said elbowing Hikaru, "she's daydreaming again"

"Yeah, maybe we should do something about that." Hikaru purred making me smile deviously.

The teacher-lady person, what's her name game..uh, Ms. SOY! Yeah announced, "Now, who would like to pass out our news Algebra books?" A few students groaned at the fact of actually GETTING UP, me and Hikaru raised our hands simultaneously and purred in perfect sync "We will"

**FEW MOMENTS LATER…**

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We took a book and held it, one hand on either side, rose it up as high as we could and let it go.

"WHAT THE-" she practically jumped out her skin and did a few somersaults before returning back (A/N: TELEPATHY!) We spoke, "There you are Hana-chan your very own Al…ge…bra…book..?" boy if glares could kill we'd be on the floor dead.

**Hana's POV**

Physic wasn't as bad as I thought it was paradise without Hikaru and Kaoru bugging me or doing stupid tactic like putting the fake cockroach in my bookbag or the spotted snake around their neck and in their shirts. Oh, wait that was me.

Mr. Ochinozawa, he must had a fun time spelling his name in first grade, paired us up to do a mini Get-To-Know-Your-Classmate project, don't give no freshman no pity eh, anyway I got paired up with this extremely swave looking dude, he had brunette hair which was spikey hair and wore glasses. He spoke cool and swave "So, you are my partner, I'm Kyouya." He held out his hand and I shook it, "Hanazuko Hitchiin." He smiled knowingly, "So, you're a Hitchiin sibling eh," I blinked innocently, "Uh, yeah…what of it?"

"Oh, nothing." He started typing on his laptop at irregular intervals. "Okay." I said cheerfully

**Kyouya's POV**

_Hmm, the Hitchiin sister dressed as a boy, this should be interesting._

"So, you are my partner, I'm Kyouya." I extended out my hand, she shook it. _She got a firm grip._

"Hanazuko Hitchiin" I smiled knowingly, "So you're a Hitchiin sibling eh," I asked

"Uh, yeah…what of it?"

I started typing on my laptop, "Oh, nothing"

She smiled cheerfully, "Okay."

_She's an Airhead._

**Hana's POV**

_Man, I wish I had a laptop._ I thought miserably as I flexed my hand to prevent from getting a hand cramp. I looked at Kyouya and his sleek, black laptop. _How bad would it be if I could ask to borrow notes after all we are partners eventually I have to see him._ "Hey, umm..Kyouya?"

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't mind If I borrowed your notes form this class after school or later sometime would you? My hand is kinda cramping from writing so many notes." I chuckled

"Not at all, you'll have to meet me in Music Room 3 though."

I sighed in relief, "Thanks you a life saver."

He seem interested in this when he spoke but when I looked he was still typing, "And how exactly did I save your life?"

"Well, if I would have continued to push on writing without giving my hand it's needed break, I would probably gotten a cramp and the pain induced from the cramp would have probably hit the edge of this table and causing a small hair-line fracture causing it to get infected from me doing all types of things par say, _writing_, giving me flu-like symptoms and within a few weeks of the wrong medication I would have died either from the over-dose or the infection.

Everyone around me except Kyouya just sweatdropped, the boy in front of me turned around, "You've got an overactive imagination don't you."

I smiled, "Yup, got me out of my test all the time…expect for math." The girl next to him, staged whispered, "Remind me never to copy _his_ math homework."

"Hey, just for that you get no chocolate!"

The blushed, "Aww, you were going to give me chocolate?" another girl behind us called out, "You're a complete sweet-heart."

I flashed my oh-so-charming smile at her, "Guilty as charged"

**HOURS LATER…**

_Art, Art, Art, painting, drawing, sketching, pinning, circling, coloring, Art, Art, Art_ I sang in my head as I drew my brothers in a Kodak moment, I was quite famous in my old town for catching people in there Kodak moments. "Oh, wow Hanazuko-sama, you're a really good drawer." One girl praised

"Thanks, I'm quite famous for catching people in Kodak moments." I said painting still, "Annnd, done"

All the girls in the room 'Oooh'd and 'Ahhh'd

"What's all the fuss about?" My siblings questioned

"We're admiring Hanazuko-sama painting."

I pretending to blush, "Please no honorifics"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the painting I did. "So, whatcha think?"

The picture was a 3/4th view of the boys in full-fledge concentration, Kaoru's eyes where calm and his lips in a half smile, while Hikaru's eyes were more determined and somewhat childish as he stuck his tongue out the side as he painted. Kaoru praised me, "It's good Hana-chan, better than mine."

"It's not THAT good Ka-chan."

Hikaru stood there and smiled gazing in the painting, then he grabbed it and ran away with it.

"Hikaru!" I yelled after him running

"Hana!" Kaoru yelled chasing after me. The bell rang and I saw Hikaru run into a room, boy for a kid that doesn't do anything he sure can run fast. I looked at the sign above the door: Music Room 3. _Of course he goes into this room of all places. Ah, well killing two birds with one brick._

**Me: Another chapter another time see ya my fellow authors and fanfic readers**

**Host Club: Zzzz**


	4. Chalk get you in TROUBLE

**Me: What's up guys long time no see, okay I need some votes people, we are having a poll.**

**Which one should Hana fall for?**

**Tamaki?**

**Kyouya?**

**Mori?**

**Honey?**

**Hikaru?**

**Kaoru?**

**Someone unknown?**

**Come One Come ALL to the Poll, select and we will see who chooses best!**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Why are we on the poll. That's just gross, we're her brothers.**

**Me: Yes, but, I know some people might choose it**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Oh…**

**Honey: YAY! I hopes it's me that way me and Hana-chan can eat cake together! YAY!**

**Mori: It doesn't matter to me**

**Kyouya: She seems intresting.**

**Tamaki: MOMMY! Your not replacing me are you?**

**Kyouya (huffs): and why does it matter?**

**Me: OOhhh! Shot DOWN!**

**-Tamaki's in the emo corner-**

**Me: ONWARD WITH THE STORY AND OR VOTE!**

I opened the door and random flower petals started to fall. "Welcome." I pointing a finger at the red-head behind the couch, "Give me back my painting! Hikaru!"

He smiled, "Why so immature Hana-chan"

"Hikaru, give me back my painting now!"

"Ask for it in French and I shall give."

"NO!"

"Then I guess you won't get your painting."

I growled as I took of my right shoe and aimed it at his head, "Hikaru, rends-moi ma peinture maintenant!" I threw the shoe at him. He ducked. I broke a window.

-GASP-

As I was in shock, Hikaru walked over towards me, "Geez, Hana if you wanted the painting all you had to do was say so." giving me back the painting, I gripped it and…

**-SMACK SMACK BAM SMACK SWAT BAM BAM BAM BAM SMACK SMACK-**

"You take my painting!" -SMACK- "You runaway!" –SMACK- "You make me take off my shoe!" -BAM- "And after you make me," -SMACK- "break a window," –SWAT- "You pull something stupid like that!" –BAM BAM BAM SMACK SMACK-

By the time I was done Hikaru had a huge bump on his head and it was steaming just like me.

"Oh dear, do you know how much that will cost us?" Some blondie asked, "Approximately 360,000 yen plus the addition damage done in here." Kyouya said calculating the amount. The blood drop from my face as my mouth fell open, "thr-th-th-three hundred thousand…"

I saw a smile creep on his face as he calculated, I glared at him. Then he pulled out his shiny sleek black phone, hit a bunch of numbers and spoke, "Yes. Only one. I see. Good." Then he hung up.

"You could at least said 'thank you' or 'good-bye'" I stated. He simply said, "Formalities such as that is not required at the moment, right now we need to figure out how _you_ can settle your debt to us."

Blink, blink.

"Uh, I-" "BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the hell!" I looked around as the ground started to shake, "Is it an EARTHQUAKE?" just then this girl appeared swirling dramatically out the ground. _Boy, don't I feel stupid. Can you say IDIOT._

"Hey Renge." My brothers said both sitting on a couch, I sweatdropped, "When did they get there?"

The dramatic swirly girl came up to me, "So, you're the window breaker eh?" I gulped, "Uh, yeah."

"You're pretty cute, too bad our roster is full."

"Thanks?" Then she turned and pointed a finger towards Kyouya, "Kyouya give me a background." His glasses had a glare on them so I couldn't see his eyes,

"Hana Kikyo Hitchiin, age 15, birth date: June 9, Gender: Female, Blood-type: AB, Won four minor art competitions, in sculpting, painting, sketching, and photographs, qualified in CPR, ran track and field for six years, and recently quit cross-country. AB student, extra-curriculum activities include: Kendo classes Wednesdays and Firdays at 5, attending a Feed-The-Homeless Soup Kitchen on Sundays at 12-4pm and is in a band called "JawBreakers'."

I narrowed my eyes at him "…stalker…" He smiled, "I believe the word you're looking for is researcher." I rolled my eyes.

Then that Renge chick pointed at me, "I got just the thing for you."

**-AT HOME-**

I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to fall asleep.

_This just the way I wanted to start my new day at a rich school. In identity crisis, and in debt. Ah, well at least I know one thing for sure working with Renge is going to be a pain in the butt._

Three weeks at Ouran. Another day, another class, I already learned every-ones name, type (Host Club), age, blood-type, backgrounds and birth-date. I probably sound like a stalker but, Renge permanently drilled it in my head. Let me tell you something working as Assistant Manger ain't all it's cracked up to be.

In French, I tried to stay focused but, stupid Tamaki and my lovely idiots kept either tossing me notes or pulling pranks (I think you can figure out which is which) and Mrs. Adele, had a strict no notes law and no lollygagging law. If she caught you with a note or you were lollygagging you must suffer the consequences.

**Tamaki: When I grow up I want to be rich and beautiful -giggles- wait I'm all ready that.**

I rolled my eyes and wrote something down then quickly wrote something down and beamed it at his head.

He let out a soft 'ouch', I smiled satisfied. _Hehehe, idiot._

Then I put a few coins in two paper balls and beamed them at Kaoru and Hikaru. They gave me a look that read 'Oh it's on'. _ Bring it, SUCKAS!_

It was almost the end of class when Prince Frenchy and the Dynamic Duo decided to get their revenge, both beam me in the head with a paper-note ball. I glared at them unraveling the note which I thought was Tamaki's:

**Tamaki: So you want to be a Fashion Designer that neat.**

I panic, I quickly scribbled

**No, no that's insane I want to be a Doctor or a Lawyer that's the reason I enrolled in this school.**

I quickly tossed it back and let out a sigh of relief, which was probably too loud because Mrs. Adele snapped her head back at me and then pointed, "Hanazuko, would you care to explain to the class what 'Parlez-vous francais, and j'ai besoin d'un traductuer' means?"

I stood up, and raised my index finger, "Parlez-vous francais, mean Do you speak French, and J'ai besoin d'un traducteur means, I need a translator." After I explained I sat down, Mrs. Adele turned around and continued writing phrase from Japanese to French. _What's the whole point of this I took French when I was like in third grade!_

I sighed and started writing when I saw another wadded up ball, possibly the one my idiots threw. I grabbed it, unwadded it and found myself covered in white chalk.

"What the-! HIkaru Kaoru! Your both dead!" I screeched standing up and death-glared, they smiled and held up a brick of white chalk.

_Who the hell carries chalk with them?_

"Hitchiin Trio, what is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Adele asked not looking oh-so-forgiving, All three of us pointed at each-other, "HE STARTED IT!"

Mrs. Adele sighed, "Well, since neither three of you want to admit what's going on here I guess you'll have to stay for detention. Hanazuko take the pass and go get yourself cleaned up I can't have chalk in the room during my class."

I looked down and grabbed the pass, "Yes, ma'am"

**Tamaki's POV**

_Oh, I wonder where my darling daughter is, I haven't seen her since French class._

I wonder as I wander the halls going to my next class. I heard a low sigh of defeat and turn my head to its direction, it was Hana and she didn't look to happy. When I was walking up to her she was mumbling something under her breathe like, "When I see those two they in it for a good bruising."

"Hanazuko-chan?" I asked cautiously. She looked up surprised and I smiled.

"Oh hey Frenchy..er, I mean Senpai."_ Frenchy? Does she think I'm Frenchy?...OO! there serving salads today I think I might have one with French dressing, No stop it Tamaki you're missing the point of this conversations._

"So-EH?" When I went to talk to her she was gone! Actually walking away. "Wait Hana-chan." I yelled after her raising a hand. She turned back with the same bored expression those devious little devil brothers have on when they're bored.

"Yeah, senpai? What's up. You sorta spaced out on me so I just left you there."

_Well geez that makes me feel better. _"Hana-chan, remember when you said you wanted to be a Fashion Designer?"

She closed her eyes and looked down, "Senpai, I told you I attend this school to either become a doctor or lawyer, I have no need or nor do I want to be a Fashion Designer."

"Looks like some-one's lying."

**Hana's POV**

"Looks like some-one's lying." I looked up in shock, _He saw through my buff, I guess I'm not the greatest liar in the world not even to fool a drama-queen like Tamaki._

"How did you…" He ruffled my hair, and smiled, "If you want to fulfill your dream then go out and chase it."

I felt tears swell my eyes, no-ones ever told me that before, a tear streamed down my face and Tamaki noticed, he panicked, "Ahh, wh-why are you crying, Hana-chan?" I laughed slightly, "You idiot these are tears of joy." I sniffled, "No-ones ever told me to follow my dream." He blinked and in one fluid motion I hugged him, taking him to realize what had happened he hugged me back, I uttered a soft 'Thank-you' and released him, and smiled "I gotta go before I'm late." He nodded his head and I ran off.

**Tamaki's POV**

_She smells good, like vanilla flowers and her smile is amazing. _ I shook my head, "Pull yourself together Tamaki. You heard her, you'll be late to class." I looked at my watch, "EEKKK! I'm LLLAAAATTTTEEEE!" I yelled zig-zagging through the halls.

**Hana's POV**

_Crap, crap, crap! I'm going to be late! Curse World Studies for being so far from French! _I mentally cursed full sprinting to class. The late bell rang after I slid in barely making it. The teacher huffed, "I guess you made it in on time. Now get off the floor and take your seat." I did as I was told. Fifteen minutes into class and the notes started again.

**Hikaru: What happened between you and Tamaki-senpai? Eh?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, what happened?**

I sweat-dropped, even in notes those two still sound the same. I shrugged it off,

**Nothing. Just some friendly advice geez you act like he's a pervert of something.**

**Hikaru: AWWW look Kaoru she defending her boyfriend.**

**Kaoru: I see it Hikaru, she is indeed.**

**As if. You know I don't do Drama Queens.**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: YOU COULD ALWAYS CHANGE YOUR MIND.**

**Ok, let me conversate with it right now…..it said nothing's change still same and still sane.**

**Idiots: OKAY…whatever you say Hana-chan.**

**Right.**

I tossed the note and they looked at me, I sighed _I'm not ever going to live this down._

**HOURS LATER…**

"I get rid of chalk to go back to doing it again." I grumbled smacked erasers together forming a dust cloud around me. "..cough…cough…geez Hana keep that up and will all have asthma." Kaoru protested waving away the chalk storm-cloud.

"Well, you should have thought about that BEFORE you dumped chalk ALL over me." I said beatind the erasers faster to make another chalk cloud.

"It's wasn't my fault…cough…cough…Hikaru thought of it." Kaoru snitched

"Yeah rat me out! Snitch!" Hikaru complained, "You're always doing this!"

"You're always making things up and forcing me to go along with it!"

"I never force you to do anything!"

"Yeah well explain why you're always in my bed?"

"I do it because you look lonely!"

I yelled, "Enough!" they got real quiet. "I just finish wiping off the chalkboard, and I'm not about to watch a petty argument over something so stupid because if you guys dye your hair but one more time I smacking the dye out of both ya hair. Understand." They gulped, "Y-yes, ma'am."

"Good, now come on we'll be late for the meeting."

"R-right."

We walked, I sighed _I love those two idiots but sometimes they act like five year olds._ When we reached our destination I opened the door, seeing all hosts present I went to the back and behind a curtain and changed into a girly outfit that Renge put out for me. It was a ruffle white top shirt and a gray pinstriped pencil skirt that stopped above my knees, a wig that met the mid of my back which I just put into a messy bun with the hair-chopsticks, and to keep and identity I had to take my contacts out and wear my rimless glasses all this plus a provided bra since I had to use saran wrap to keep my chest looking like a dude during school hours through I was a full B-cup, black-gray stockings and some one inch wide heel, black heels. I walked out and grabbed the small load of papers and my purple binder with the words HARAJUKU LOVERS in red written across it.

"Wow, Hana-chan you look great, it almost feels weird seeing you like that." Haruhi commented, I smiled when I turned my head my two rouge fell, "Thanks Haruhi, and I should be able to say the same about you."

"You look very BEAUTIFUL HANA-CHAN!" Honey complemented, I smiled and nodded my head in thanks.

Renge clapped her hands, "Alright," then she pointed towards me, "Assistant Manager, what do we have planned for today?"

With a quick nod and a swift opening of my binder I recited, "To have the boys dress up in a Mardi Gras theme get-up." "Thank you Ha-," I interrupted her, "Pfft, that's stupid."

Renge seemed to take appeal to this, but before she could speak Kyouya beat her to hit, "Then tell us what do you suggest?"

I shrugged, "I was thinking since fall is around the corner why not an Autumn theme y'know instead of flower petals, some leaves of different colors and you guys could dress up in autumn wear and give this place the whole effect, and have tea and such." I then remembered that the Mardi Gras theme was all Tamaki's idea, I quickly added, "But, it's just a suggestion, nothing personal Tamaki-senpai."

He shook his head, "No, it's a good idea." Kyouya agreed typing buttons as fast as humanly possibly I'm guessing his a master at 'Prediction', "Indeed I'll have this place ready in no time."

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

**HOST CLUB IS NOW OPENED**

I sat around watching the girls admire the leaves, I'd always loved Autumn it was my most favorite time of the year. Considering it was near my favorite holiday, Halloween. I stared up at the ceiling as the leaves fell gracefully around me, I smiled.

"I see you've taken a liking in the leaves I recommended." Kyouya stated, making me a little surprised that he was behind me, I turned to him, "Yeah, I love the way the leaves change so many colors and it's beautiful to watch how they gracefully fall like little dancers with years of experience." I breathe contently, then, I saw Kyouya take out a leaf that fell in my hair, "This was in there, sorry but it was irritating."

I laughed slightly, "No problem," and then he smoothed away one of my rogue strands of hair. "That was also bothering me."

I blushed slightly but, quickly snapped out and narrowed my eyes, "Oh, no you don't," I said grabbing his hand and pushing it away from my face, causing the rogue strand he was holding to come back out, "don't you go all 'Cool type' on me."

He smiled, "I see, but I never was going as you put it, 'all cool type' on you." I snorted, "Right, whatever helps you sleep at night, Kyouya." I smirked, then I saw Renge almost having a heart attack trying t get my attention, so I walked over there.

**Kyouya's POV**

_Hmm. She dazing out into the ceiling, this should be interesting._

"I see you've taken a liking in the leaves I recommended." She looked somewhat surprised, _so, she's easy to startle when she's not pay attention._

"Yeah, I love the way the leaves change so many colors and it's beautiful to watched how they gracefully fall like little dancers with years of experience." She drew a breath of content. I noticed a leaf that was in her hair and decided to take it out. She looked at me confused I explained, "This was in there, sorry but it was irritating."

She laughed slightly, "No problem," I decide to take a opportunity to see if she was like these other girls, smoothing away that rogue strand should do the trick, then I said nonchalantly, "That was also bothering me."

I saw slightly pink blush cross her face, but to my surprise, she quickly snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes, "Oh no you don't," she said grabbing my hand and pushing it away from her face, causing the strand of hair to fall right back in place, "don't you go all 'Cool type' on me."I smiled, _She's smarter than I thought,_ "I see, but I never was going how you put it 'all Cool type' on you."

She snorted, "Right, whatever helps you sleep at night, Kyouya." Then she walked away to go to Renge.

_She is interesting indeed._

**AT HOME…**

"How could I say no…SHE'S GOT LOVE LIKE WOE, WOE, WOE!" I sang as I bathe in my lavender bubbles shaving my legs with a golden handle razor (A/N: HATING :O) "This is the life." I said my eyes half open after I finished shaving my legs, listening to Dinosaur by Kesha.

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

"Miss Hana, may we come in?"

"Sure."

The two twin servant girls came in with blank expressions on their face, I still came seem to remember their names, they spoke, "Are you done with you soaking?"

"Yeah," I said standing up but covering my body some as they closed the door and grabbed a towel to dry me off.

"Seriously guys you don't have to do this, I can dry of myself" I protested

"Oh, but we insist." Was their reply.

After getting dried and lotioned, they insisted that too, I jumped on top of my queen sized bed and put my alarm on, "Tomorrow I visit _them,_ go to kendo and work on that painting"

And like that I fell asleep.

**Me: I'm hating on her for enjoying her lavender bath (switches to mocking voice) with real lavender petals in it,(switches back) meh.**

**Kyouya: I don't see what the problem is.**

**Me: Shut-up Kyouya, you don't care what the problem is because you want more information on you 'speicmen' aka HANA!**

**Kyouya: And?**

**Me: Whatever (turns to audience) reviews my people and vote Vote VOTE!**


	5. POLL ENDING DATE AND RESULTS

**Me: Though this absolutely has nothing to do with the story I just wanted to tell and show you the results and that the Poll ends Saturday. HAPPY THANKGIVINGS!**

**Tamaki- 0**

**Kyouya- 3**

**Mori- 2**

**Honey- 0**

**Hikaru- 0**

**Kaoru- 0**

**Someone unknown- 0**

**Kyouya: Looks like I'm in the lead (smirks slightly)**

**Me: Don't get cocky, Takashi could easily outshine you as for everyone else**

**Kyouya: -mumbles something beneath his breath-**

**Me: Yeah, you better mumble. (turns to audience) Thanks guys for you reviews and keep voting!**


	6. Closer

**Me: Hey hey hey, so I decide to update but first my shout outs: Thank you for your support and awesome reviews; randompplrule, SkyDancer101, Karson27, and all those that have added me on to their Author/Story favorites and alerts, all of you are awesome for sticking with me and now without further a due I present…CHAPTER SIX!**

**Thanking SkyDancer101 for the idea. –throws cookies and candies to audience- THANKS!**

"_Come on Hana will be late!" A middle-school girl with naturally straightened hair and big brown eyes shook her friend awake. The girl tossed a pillow at her friend as she arose with a demonic presence around, guess she's not a morning person like her friend is._

"_Go away, can't we miss one day of school Hi-chan?" she tried to convince her friend her reddish orange curly long hair covering her face as she spoke, her friend didn't take a liking to her laziness and chucked the covers off her, and opened the blinds "We're gonna be late!". Her friend hissed, "The light it burns US!" dramatically falling off the bed and on to the cold floor._

_Then some-one called from downstairs, "Hana, Haruhi you'll be late! Come one you too I don't have all day"_

_Haruhi yelled, "Try telling that to Hana, her lazy butt won't wake up!"_

"_HEY!" Hana yelled in protested, getting up and changing into her burgundy school uniform, "There I'm dressed you happy now?"_

_Haruhi smiled "Yes I'm very happy" and held out her arm so that they could walk down the stairs together, like they always had whenever they spelt-over each-other's house._

"AHA!" I bolted awake yelling and pointing towards nothing. _That explains why Haruhi was so familiar._

I walked to my closet and changed out of my PJs, I walked outside my room and down the long spirally staircase, "where are you going, my dear?" My mother asked as she was redecorating the house for the seventh thousandth time. I smiled, "Out, tell Hikaru and Kaoru I'll be back soon, mkay."

_-Earlier Today-_

I was about to ripped out the fake weave I had it my head that's how much paperwork I had, after a while signing contracts gets very annoying and so tiring that half the stuff I was signing I wasn't even reading! "You okay Hana-chan?" Haruhi asked sitting down next to me, I looked at her , "If I looked okay, would I have my hair looking like it was attacked by a vacuum cleaner that had flamingos inside of it?"

She only laughed at my statement, I had been figured out that Haruhi was a girl based off her features even shy boys have a more masculine look to them than her.

"You know you sound just like an old friend of mine." I was interested in this and I saw so was someone else, I looked at Kyouya direction he was in perfect hearing distance, I smiled and nudge Haruhi and pointed my chin at him, then whispered, "Go on, he'll ask one of us something about this later." She nodded her head and continued, "See I had this best-friend and she was a pain to get up in the mornings literally it took me at least ten times to wake her up and get her ready for school, and whenever she was mad, or depressed I would always ask 'Are you okay?' and she would say something smart like, 'If I was okay do you think I would look like I was sprayed with water?" she had the habit of crying into her shirts and sometimes her pants because she would huddled in a ball."

I smiled, "She sounds like a hoot what happened to her?" Haruhi looked a little sad as she remembered fond memories, "I don't know, we lost connection after she moved in with her real mom and dad, see she always new she was adopted because no-one in her family had the same hair or eyes as her, but she didn't love them any less her motto was, 'to be dumped by family and taken in by strangers means the strangers are now my family'" I looked at her and then looked down at the smooth polished mahogany desk, "Yeah, I had a best friend too, she lost her mom when she was young and she told me once that since her mom was a lawyer she wanted to be one too. I agreed and said since my mom was a surgeon then I'm going to be one too, but I found another interested"

"What's that?" "Fashion Design." "Oh."

Just then Renge came dashing in with the 'I-have-a-brilliant-idea!' look on her face, "Hana-chan I-" I interrupted her, "have a brilliant idea, yes I know now just say it." I asked bluntly, Renge ignored it, "Hostess Club." Me and Haruhi looked at each-other probably thinking the same thing, _Hostess Club?_

"Hostess Club?"

"Hostess Club!" I shrugged, "How many people are there?" "Seven people, including you and me." _Of _course _you found exactly seven people, Seven Hostess, and Seven Host, you are absolutely brilliant Renge._

And of _course,_ I had to share my sarcasm with the world, "Of _course _you found exactly seven people. Seven hostess and seven host, you are absolutely brilliant Renge."

Renge let it go to her head as she started babbling on how she came up with her idea. I looked at Haruhi, "You know I was being sarcastic right?" She nodded her head smiling, I asked "So what type am I?"

Renge stopped her senseless babbling and smiled a creepy smile, "You'll see."

_Oh god, HELP._

**TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present the Hostess Club." Tamaki announced all theatrical

_It's not a movie you idiot. _

I had three people to me left and three people to my right, we had Ayame Mifuji she was the shortest our group 4' 1", she was consider the shota lolia type. Then Sikka Hanozama, she was the tallest in our group 5' 8" she was the 'Talkative Type' and you could clearly see why, Victoria Kimino foreign exchange student from America, known as the Natural type, Kiken Utsukushii (Beautifully Dangerous) and Kareina Utsukushii (Beautifully Brilliant) the twins they were the 'Little Angels' type but they were no-where close to angels, Renge was the 'Princess' type and I was the 'Cool type'.

_Why was I under the same title as Kyouya and his demonic black book of evilness?_

"Um, hello m-my name is Ren, it's nice to meet you." The dude introduce himself, he wasn't half bad looking comb his spikey red hair back and get him some contacts instead of those thick framed glasses and BOOM! Instant hottie, just add water.

"Hi, I'm Hana come sit." I gestured patting the seat next to me, I was wearing a medium blue jeans and electric blue converse to match my electric blue shirt with 'I heart Ninjas' on it, my hair was left out but I purposely placed a hair scrunchie on the side of the boy so he could hand me it and our hands would touch.

"Um, here's your hair tie." He said grabbing it and handing it to me, I grabbed and our fingers had touch which, cause me to giggle and him to go red. I put my hair up in a ponytail, as I talk to him, "So, Ren-kun would you like something to drink?" He nodded, "Yeah what do you have?" I finished fiddling with my ponytail and went through the selection, "Is soda okay?" I asked he nodded, we talked some more, before I put my cup down and shivered getting close to him, "I'm cold from drinking that soda," He blushed "eh, ah here let me help you." he tossed his jacket over me, I smiled at him, "You're so kind." Then I snuggled up against him causing him to blush even more. Then a few boys came to join us and I talked with all of them, one of them made me laugh and after we all laughed I saw Kyouya in the distant glaring at the one boy I was cuddling with earlier.

_Could Kyouya be jealous? I didn't even know Shadow Kings _could _get jealous?_

He noticed and quickly turned to look at something else with extreme intrest, I shrugged it off and continued conversating with my costumers.

**HOURS LATER…**

"Alright the Host/Hostess Club is now closing" Tamaki announced and our fellow costumers left.

I stretched my legs and arms, after all the costumers had left I yawned, "Whew, I thought they never leave." Hikaru and Kaoru took this as an opportunity to tease me. "Not the way you were cuddling with that red-headed kid." I waved them off, "Please, there is no-way I'd fall for a kid like that." This seemed to relief Kyouya just a bit, I had to bite my lip from smiling, and this didn't go un-noticed by him either, he quickly went to start scribbling something down.

_He's soooo jealous hahaha, _I sang in my head as I talked with the other girls.

After a few more hours it was only me and Kyouya left in the room, Haruhi was the first to go and then it was Mori and Honey, Tamaki and then my two brothers which somehow I convinced them to leave because I didn't want them to interrupt my work which in response made them pout, call me a name and leave.

It was all quiet the only sound was Kyouya typing quickly on his laptop. Then I saw what the guys had to dress in, early mideval knights wear and the girls had to wear princess outfits, can you imagine me in one of those poofy fru-fru dress. I started laughing my butt off, "What's so funny?" Kyouya asked eyes stuck to the screen of his laptop "You know what we have to wear for our next opening right?"

He looked in his notebook and closed it, "Yes"

"Well, I was just imagining myself in one of those poofy fru-fru dresses and the image was funny as hell."

He smirked, "Yes, I could see how that could be amusing considering you have to wear a pink dress." My laughter seized, "Say wha?"

"Right now, I'm ordering the dresses and your brothers requested you wear a pink dress is there a problem with this?"

I got up and marched to his laptop, "Hell yes, there's a problem with this those two idiots know I hate pink and any hue of it." When I got to him I held out my hand, "Let me see that book real quick." He quickly said, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I started at him with the 'Are-you-serious' face, "You're kidding me right."

"No, I'm not." "You act like it's your diary or something." He smiled, "Just for that comment I shall respect your brothers request and order the pink dress." I threw myself at him as he tried to keep him from order the dress, "NOOO!" I was holding one arm with both hands and trying to block the other one with my knee, nudging it away every-time it came close to the track-pad, he was fighting with me and trying to push me off, I can clearly see he was surprised and man, was he strong. He ended falling over while still in the chair and I landed on him, my lips dangerously close to his. I blinked at him, I managed to knock off both our glasses off in the process of fighting him, he looked good with or without his glasses on. I pulled back a bit and realized his laptop was now free, I went after but Kyouya grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, and then he leaned over and order the damn dress. "No! not the pink one!" I yelled watching him ordering, I tried to break free of his bear hug he had me in but he was freaking strong. He ordered it, the deed was done and I slumped in defeat, "Curse you for being so strong."

He smiled, and brought him face closer to mine, his lips barely centimeters from mine, he whispered, "You shouldn't pout over silly things." and then let me go, I fell on my butt utterly stupefied. He got up and then held out his hand to help me up. I took it and walked quickly over to get my glasses and his, handed back his and walked to my table to pack up my stuff to go.

I walked out the door quickly and leaned against, I placed a hand on my heart.

_What the hell just happened?_

**AT HOME…**

I walked in my room and let my book bag fall to the ground, I was so tired from fighting with Kyouya, I just wanted to go to sleep and forget that I was almost about to kiss the Shadow King. I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas, I tossed and turned and fell asleep.

"_Come on Hana will be late!" A middle-school girl with naturally straightened hair and big brown eyes shook her friend awake. The girl tossed a pillow at her friend as she arose with a demonic presence around, guess she's not a morning person like her friend is._

"_Go away, can't we miss one day of school Hi-chan?" she tried to convince her friend her reddish orange curly long hair covering her face as she spoke, her friend didn't take a liking to her laziness and chucked the covers off her, and opened the blinds "We're gonna be late!". Her friend hissed, "The light it burns US!" dramatically falling off the bed and on to the cold floor._

_Then some-one called from downstairs, "Hana, Haruhi you'll be late! Come one you too I don't have all day"_

_Haruhi yelled, "Try telling that to Hana, her lazy butt won't wake up!"_

"_HEY!" Hana yelled in protested, getting up and changing into her burgundy school uniform, "There I'm dressed you happy now?"_

_Haruhi smiled "Yes I'm very happy" and held out her arm so that they could walk down the stairs together, like they always had whenever they spelt-over each-other's house._

"AHA!" I bolted awake yelling and pointing towards nothing. _That explains why Haruhi was so familiar._

I walked to my closet and changed out of my PJs, I walked outside my room and down the long spirally staircase, "where are you going, my dear?" My mother asked as she was redecorating the house for the seventh thousandth time. I smiled, "Out, tell Hikaru and Kaoru I'll be back soon, mkay."

A few minutes later I arrived at Haruhi's house, she opened to door "Hana-chan, hey what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." I told, "I'm your long lost best-friend."

"Hana what are you talking about." She asked letting me, I walked and sat down, "Quiz me."

So, without any questions Haruhi quizzed me and I got every answer correct we were down to our last question.

"What was the name you called me and why did you call me it."

"You nickname was Hi-chan, because I thought Haruhi was too long to say."

She blinked amazed and hugged me, "Ohmigod, it's you!" I laughed and hugged her back, the Haruhi's dad came out, "What's all the commotion about Haruhi?" Haruhi let me go and I smiled at Ranka, "Hey Dad, what's shaking?" He blinked at me and smiled, "Well, well, if it isn't my little golden eye demon." He smiled as he held out his arms I hugged him, "Gosh, you've gotten so big." He said, and I smiled, "And you let your hair grow."

I talked and rekindled my relationship with Haruhi. After Ranka had retired to his room, I pulled up to Haruhi and told her about what happened between me and Kyouya, she smirked at me "You like him." I gasped, "NO I don't." "You like him," "Nuh-uh"

"Oh yeah."

"No I do not Hi-chan."

"Yes you do or you wouldn't be blushing." She said poking my cheek, I smacked away and felt my check, _dammit it's warm_, "I don't need this I can just go home." I threatened, she smiled, "Just admit you like him and lets be on our way," I glared at her, she kept smiling, I glared more, the smile never left her face. I finally gave in, "Okay, maybe a smich."

She patted my back and said, "One step closer." I snapped my head to her as she walked into the kitchen, "Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

**Me: It's getting hot in there. Thanks guys I hope you enjoy it R&R, plushies of Kyouy and Hana for all that review!**


	7. Dresses equal Not SO Friendly Rivalry

_I walked around the cold, dark tower that was my home. I was told many times that I could not ever leave this place, for many different reasons but, the urge, and needing of getting out of this place never left me. One can just not look outside with feeling the need to go out there._

"_Hana, Are you here my sweet flower?" The call of my dear mother's voice reached my ears_

"_Coming mother!" I yelled, passing by the wall mirror placed in my room. I was dressed in a beautiful plum purple satin is overlaid with flowing, sheer purple lace with square and slightly sweetheart neckline, accented with criss-cross gold trim down center. Sleeves are three quarter length and have a lace puff at shoulder. The skirt is full gathered and in two layers: Lace layer is open at front to show the fabric underneath, fastened in back with mother of pearl buttons, bodice lined in soft white cotton._

_Curse my eye for small detail. _

_My hair had grown a ridiculous amount, because I was told that my hair was magically, it could heal wounds, even those of a broken-heart, and it lit up a very bright neon color. I walked down the starts and saw my brunette hair mother with a hair brush in one hand and a chair in the other. "Come sit let mummy brush your hair." I nodded never refusing her request, because it helped me with brushing my hair. I sat down as she began stroking it so, I sang_

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let the power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt _

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

"GAH!" I screamed as I rose quickly, I smacked myself in the head as I realized what the dream was about, "Alright that's it no more movies before bed."

"What happened?" Haruhi asked she was already up before me, not entirely surprising, I shook my head, "Nothing I had a dream about the movie Tangled, remember we watched last-night when it came on TV?"

"Wow, that movie must have triggered something of." I nodded my head in agreement, "Yup, hey what time is it?"

Haruhi snapped her head at the clock and then back towards me, "Surprisingly its 5:15."

I groaned, don't you hate when you have dreams and wake up from them then when you try to go back to sleep you can't, welcome to my world. I crashed at Haruhi's place since I didn't feel like calling my driver, than waiting then getting in the limo, driving back and going up ten thousands steps to make it into my room, sounded like a lot of work, so instead I called my brothers told them I was crashing at her house and crashed, simple.

I searched in my bag as I looked for my emergency uniform, _shirts, pants, shoe, wrap…wait, what no socks grr!_ "Hey Hi-chan you got an extra socks I could borrow?"

"Yeah give me a quick second." Then a miraculous pair of white socks appeared in her hand, she tossed them at me and I caught it, she was getting dressed, at this hour?

"Haruhi, why are you getting dressed at…" I squinted at the clock, "5:19 in the morning?"

"Because unlike you rich kids I have to walk to school instead of being driven by chaffers, could you pass me those combs."

_That's Haruhi for you blunt as ever_ I thought smiling, I passed her the combs as I worked on my own hair, styling it to perfection any less and I would have shamed my hair-stylist, "Lucky for you, I'm only a half rich kid, I still haven't forgotten were I was mostly raised, and I could use a nice walk up y'know see the old neighborhood again." Haruhi smiled at the idea, "Sounds great."

Walking through the neighborhood brought back lots of old and fun, fond memories.

**AT SCHOOL**

Well, these is about two things I learned about, no scratch that three: My pink dress that I fought Kyouya over came in, Afternoon Tea Time had no tea involved whatsoever and that I have Kyouya in FOUR of my classes, that's a lot of seeing his face, and I don't know how to apologize for almost playing smushy-face with him. So, my goal is: Mission Stay Away From Kyouya til I can Find A Way To Apologize For Almost Playing Smushy-Face with Him! Man, I need a shorter title.

I'm currently in German and we taking a quiz in German, it's quite hard for those that didn't study I find it quite fascinating though, here where the questions on the quiz:

Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe? Warum? (What is your favorite color? Why?)

Jede Farbe, sondern rosa ist mein Favorit, weil ihr nicht rosa. (Every color but pink is my favorite, because they're not pink)

Was magst du am wenigsten? Warum? (What is your least favorite? Why?)

Rosa. Ich habe es immer aus irgendeinem Grund unbeliebt (Pink. I've always disliked it for some reason)

In wenigen Worten zu beschreiben sich. (In as few words as possible describe yourself.)

Zufällig, liebenswert, kreativ. (Random, lovable, creative.)

Was fasziniert Sie in dieser Klasse? (What do you find fascinating about this class?)

ALLES! Was gibt's nicht zu mögen? (EVERYTHING! What's not to like? )

Since I finished the quiz early I busied myself by writing how many languages I could say Random, in. Total of 4 languages (German, French, Italian, and Latin)

"I am a fortuitus person" I said mostly to myself than anyone else

"So you speak Latin, that's interesting,"

"eep…" The low and high screech escaped my lips as I turned to see the Shadow King, (A/N: I think you mission is failing…) currently occupying the once empty seat next to me, his demonic black book of evilness on the desk next to his black pen, and his cool smoky eyes on me examining me like if I were some type of specie, with technically I am it's called Mammal. And that smug confident half smile on his face, that made you just either want to smack him or kiss him, in my view both.

**Kyouya's POV**

Well, I currently discovered that myself and Hana have four similar classes together back to back. I found this discovery quite amusing.

I've just finish the world's easiest German quiz in history and, found my eyes wondering back over to Hana, her hair glistening in the sunlight as her golden eyes outshined its rays with a playful determination on her face. I smiled amused, _Let's go see what our Hana is up too._

She giggled quietly as she announced "I am a foruitutus person."

"So, you speak Latin, that's interesting,"

A small cry escaped her lips, as I smiled as I looked at her, trying to detect and signs of her feelings, rich pink blush had made it on her cheek as she glared at me, "Why are you staring at me like that."

I blinked and smiled as the blush deepened to red, I responded "Like what?" She turned her head and closed her eyes, as she spoke the blush disappeared slowly making me frown, "Like I'm so kind of species or something," then she turned her head and looked at me with that semi-glare on, "F.Y.I. dude I'm a mammal and so are you," she turned head and closed her eyes again, "so will you quit staring at me like that it's giving me goose-bumps."

**Hana's POV**

If I didn't say anything I would have just blush and melt into delicious giggles, I mean he looked so handsome, so HOT, the way the sun was shining softly on one side of his face giving him a candle-light look with his spikey midnight raven hair tousled so perfect and the way his delicious lips moved when he talk in that suave, smart-aleck voice, you would have melted too.

"I see, then I'll stop."

I snapped my head back at him and looked at him in surprise, he was getting up to leave when I stopped him, "Y-you don't have to go." He turned around with that damn smug smile on his face, "Alright."

"Mr. Ootori, Mr. Hitchiin is there a problem?" Mrs. Drechsler asked placing a hand on both our desk, I smiled weakly as I looked at the other kids in the room, some of them looked pissed from us distracting(selected few of the boys), while some others didn't bother looking up(most of the boys), and some blushed and giggled at us (all the girls)

Kyouya replied quickly and to me coldly, "Yes, I see we made a disturbance in your classroom with our private conversation but, let me reassure that more than half of this class has not study for this quiz let alone paid attention to this class at all, so instead of worrying individuals out like Hanazuko and myself I would worry about how you will explain the low grades of your students to the chairman, after all Ouran is the most prestigious school." She just let out a soft groan and let us be, then she turned to the other students watching Kyouya in shock, "Well, what are you staring at back to your quizzes."

He sat back down and let out a sigh, I elbowed him, "Dude you gotta teach me how to do that." He smiled slightly at that.

School was already over and I was walking down the hall talking with Haruhi who was helping me carry one of my paintings that I was required to make.

"So what did you draw?" Haruhi asked lifting her side a little high, I smiled, "It's a secret."

"And you hide your secrets from best-friends?" She asked arching an eyebrow, I thought about it, "No I suppose not, fine then it's a…" I held up a finger, "A surprise."

"Great great that's wonderful but grab your side before it slips." I nodded my head and grabbed my side and smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"Hey Hana Haruhi," two red heads called eyeing what me and Haruhi were holding

"What's that?" Hikaru asked trying to pull back the cover before I shooed him away

"It looks like a painting? Is Hana-chan?" Kaoru asked lifting the other-side I shooed him away then smiled, "Your correct Ka-chan. But I won't tell you of what, you have to find out for yourselves"

We walked in the boys generously holding open the doors as me and Haruhi walked through, I grabbed the painting and walked to and empty table and placed it down, then I looked at everyone who were curious to what it was. "Are you ready? I came up with the idea weeks ago!"

Everyone nodded and I pulled back the sheet that relieved the painting: two completely light orange twin foxes with devious golden eyes, some fur in the front parting opposite ways, in their mouths were rose, one had a blue one and the other had an orange one both were standing on either side of a light orange hare with devious yet innocent (If that makes sense) golden eyes, and fake fox ears on its head, a pink rose in its mouth, around its neck was gold locket, with the words: Foxy Trio.

"Wow, Hana-chan this is amazing!" Honey admired with wide playful caramel eyes while on Mori's shoulders, and then he looked down at Mori, "Right Takashi." Mori nodded "Ah, it is." I shook my head in disbelief, "Whoa, you talk." He nodded his head, "Ah"

_Anndd we're back square one_

"Huh?" I saw Hikaru and Kaoru putting up my painting, then "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Renge pulled up swirling and then walked up towards my painting looked around it and nodded a few times, I guess from previous quotes on my paintings I felt a knot tie in my stomach as I awaited her answer, she turned to me and pointed her finger, "This is…AMAZING! You my darling are our new artist!" I smiled and thought about the possibilities I could do with this place, but then frowned, "Wait so am I still assistant manager?"

Renge took ahold of her chin as she mulled it over, "I believe so, but with this on your plate I guess I'll have to lighten up your load." I brightened at that, _ah no more late-nighters, YES!_ , then Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "We should get ready, The Host/Hostess Club should be opening soon." I jumped bringing my legs up and then realized that my dress was the horrid color that I despised the most. I scowled and march my way past him, I stop in front of him and glared and hissed "ssseven daysss" (imagine a snake person talking) his glasses got a glare as he smirked.

**Kyouya's POV**

_Seven days to live that's plently of time. _I thought as I scribbled down this in my notebook, damn I was running low on paper I would have to get a new one soon, then something caught my attention, it was Hana in the dress that I randomly ordered, I felt a smile creep on my face, but I shook it off and keep writing stuff but my eyes kept glancing over at Hana and that divine dress, why did I so badly what to kiss those perfectly gloss lips, like I wanted to the other day, I never felt such feelings of a girl as sassy, smart, beautiful and dammit sexy as she was, all those curves and that dress was very complementing on them. I shook my head. _Don't look, _was all I was thinking, and damn was it hard.

**Hana's POV**

**THE HOST/HOSTESS CLUB IS NOW OPEN!**

"Welcome."

16th century medieval theme, Ayame dressed in a little fairy veil poof dark blue knee high dress, her brown bouncy waist hair in a ponytail, Sikki was in a red velvet ankle length dress with criss-cross gold trim in the center, the lace layer opened to show the gold fabric underneath and on the leg is a gold detailed dragon, her blonde hair curled and left out. Vicky (Victoria) was dressed in a white Japanese-styled (the collar up on the neck) ankle length dress with gold flower all over with a small slit on the left leg, her hair was in a bun with white chopsticks. Kiken and Kareina we're wearing identical diagonally two-toned colored one shoulder dresses (Kiken: black (on top) white (on bottom) strap on the left, high curled pigtails (vice versa for Kareina). Renge was wearing a debutant poof skirt gold shimmer dress with white stencil flowers all over it her hair was in two tight orange locks that flowed down her back, and moi had on a simple dark pink dress, shin length with a whit silk slash at the waist that tied in the back, open back with simply ruffle front top white 2 inch heels and my hair was straight down my back (shoulder-blade length wig) and long sleeved, simply makeup: lip-gloss and eyeliner.

"Ugh I swear Kyouya you got seven days to live." I mumbled moodily as I looked down at my dress. "um…Hana?"

I turned to the voice, and smiled to see it was a few of my regulars, Ren, Shin, and Ryo. "Hey guys."

"Whoa you look amazing Hana." Shin complemented blushing little pink, I smiled and turned my head put on my fake blush, "Oh you guys you're such lady-killers," I laughed slightly pushing Ryo on him chest.

After the last costumer left I sat kicking off my shoes and resting my legs on the couch, "Remind me never to dance so much."

"Yeah you can say that again." The twins (girl) spoke rubbing each-others calves, "Yeah my legs are killing me or at least trying to die." Vikki groan and rubbed her legs as well

"Hana I know what could make your legs feel better," Honey stated as he held Usa-chan close to him. I blinked questioningly, "What is it Honey-senpai"

"You can eat cake with me!" He squealed in delight, I looked at the other girls and shrugged, "Sure Honey. I'll eat some cake with you." The other girls agreed and we sat at the table. I licked my lips, "So what we have here eh, Honey?"

He started browsing through the cakes, "We have strawberry cake, double chocolate cake, ice cream cake, red velvet cake, marble cake, vanilla cake, yellow cake, carrot cake, lemon cake, pineapple upside cake, seven up cake, confetti cake, pound cake, strawberry shortcake, raspberry drizzled cheesecake, tiramisu, rum cake, coffee cake, bundt cake, angel food cake, banana pudding cake, pumpkin bread cake, chocolate chip cake, streusel cake, and the big cupcake cake with cookies and cream ice cream, vanilla, strawberry, mint chocolate chip and chocolate."

We all took slices of cake and some scoops of ice cream:

Me-Confetti cake, yellow cake, slice of the big cupcake, strawberry shortcake, seven up and cheesecake with cookies and cream ice cream, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry

Ayame- Cheesecake with yellow cake

Sikki- Red velvet with vanilla ice cream

Vicky- Chocolate, yellow, cheesecake, strawberry, slice of the cupcake and seven up with chocolate ice cream with mint chocolate chip

Kiken and Kareina- Strawberry with mint chocolate chip

Renge- Chocolate chip and cookies and cream

"Yes a fellow sweets lover!" I exclaimed as I saw Vicky's plate of sweets, "Yeah, bay-be I love mes something sweet." We highed-five and continued to eat, then I turned towards Haruhi and offered my plate

"Dew yew wand sum quake Hawuhee?" She shook her head, "I'll pass."

"Aww." I swallowed and pouted then Tamaki swirled in, "I'll have cake with you my LOVELY PRINCESS DAUGHTER!"

"Tamaki you're not my father nor would I'd ever want you to be and if you ever call me princess again I will go down stairs and get Belzeneff and make you touch him,"

**= WELCOME TO THE EMO CORNER TAMAKI SUOH =**

"as far as cake is concerned," I took a bite of one of my cakes, "yew cand ave sum."

"Oh thank you my lovely PRINC-*gag*" I shoved cake into his mouth, "Not your daughter, not your princess" he swallowed and wallowed in self-pity making mushrooms in the nearby closet

**Tamaki's POV**

_She doesn't have to be so mean, I'm just telling her what she looks like and she looks like a beautiful princess with long golden gorgeous like…like…um, RAPUNZEL! Yes, Rapunzel._

I thought as I watched her laugh and smile from the corner of my eye, _I wish I could make her laugh and smile like that._

**Hana's POV**

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Kiken and Kareina asked, then Tamaki sprung back to life, "Thank you my darling princesses see Hana you can learn a thing or two from them." Kiken and Kareina looked at him then to each-other and then to me, "never mind we take it back." Tamaki made a face like this: -3-. Then we heard Vicky shriek, "Ohmygod this is my song!" Orianthi's Shut up and Kiss Me was playing on the radio, She started dancing to it in the middle of the room, I laughed as Ayame and Sikki joined her, then I saw how Tamaki was self-loathing and rolled my eyes as I walked over to him and held out my hand, "Dance with me." He looked up and smiled, "Yay!" but, I held up a finger, "Call me princess or anything remotely close to it and I will knee you were the sun don't shine," He made a O.e face. Right now Fireworks by Katy Perry was playing and I was twisting his arm, I started singing, "Baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what you're worth, make em go," Tamaki dipped me cause the 'Oh' to sound more surprised, he smiled a charming smile and I started dancing with him, and then I started dancing with Honey who spun me around so fast I ended up bumping into Hikaru who spun me around and dance me to Kaoru, Vicky, Sikki, Ayame, Mori, Kiken and Kareina, then finally Kyouya "So I'm dancing with the devil eh?" he smirked I sighed closing my eyes but never missing a beat, "Listen Kyouya sorry about what almost happened yesterday I don't know what gotten into me."

He chuckled, _whoa he chuckled, _"No problem we just got caught in the moment"

**Tamaki's POV**

_My my my she even dances like a princess so graceful and so beautiful_ I thought about Hana as I dance with Ayame who was in her own little world dancing, _And those eyes so beautiful, and face so innocent, she is nothing caompared to her nasty evil devil twins. But why do I want to kiss her everytime her face got close to mine when we dance? _"Ah, I guess it just my imagination running away with me."

**Hana's POV**

After our dancy session, I noticed a balcony, "Whoa since when does this place have a balcony?"

Kyouya opened up his notebook and spoke, "We installed it the day when you broke the window and cause a gaping whole from when you and you're accidentally lost control of the piano when you went to move it." I made a T.T face.

"Whatever I'm going out." I walked out on the balcony and stared outside looking up at how the city lite up.

**Tamaki's POV**

_This is my chance. _"I'll think I'll see the sights too.' I announced as I walked to the balcony, _Be a gentlemen Tamaki._

**Hana's POV**

"Mind if I join?" I turned to see Tamaki and gestured my head for him to come in, "Sure is lovely tonight."

"yup."

I sighed dreamily as I started up at the stars, I had this fantasy with stars always had. Then I felt Tamaki grab my hand and wrap and arm around my waist, "but not as lovely as you." I felt the blush spread across my face, "Tamaki…"

"You look very lovely tonight my dear Hana." He tilted my chin, he should have never did that.

"Tamaki…" I uttered softly as he kissed my hand gently and pulled me closer, his hand in mine still

"Tes yeux sont comme deux soleils d'or et votre peau douce comme de la soie et je voudrais bien de baiser ces lèvres rose tendre." (Your eyes are like two golden suns and your skin soft as silk and I would very much like to kiss those soft rose lips)

I was so caught up in the moment my heart was beating and the blood was rushing up to my face and to my brain, I didn't know what I said next "S'il vous plaît" (Please) and before I knew it I was lip-locked with Tamaki the overly-eccentric purple-eyed, french vanilla smelling and his lips were so soft, and so warm and inviting and...

_What the hell!_

I pushed him off me and brushed a finger on my lips, "Um, Tamaki let's go inside" He blinked dumbly and nodded, then grabbed my hand I felt the warmth on my face get warmer, "Your hands are very cold Hana." And he kissed them. _Crap! Crap crap crap crapola what do I do now!_

"Hana it's time to go home!" Kaoru called I muttered a soft 'Thank god' and me and Tamaki entered the room with all our friends letting our hands go moments before we entered. "yay, lets go!"

I grabbed my stuff said my good-byes and left.

**Tamaki's POV**

_Wow, just wow. _I watched Hana leave in that devilishly gorgeous pink dress, I crossed my arms and smiled, then I felt Kyouya grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the hallway.

**Kyouya's POV**

"Tamaki why the hell did you kiss Hana?" I asked trying not to rip out those purple eyes in his little stupid head. "Oh, you saw that."

He said it like it was an accidently thing! _Calm down Kyouya…calm down._ "Listen closely Tamaki you're my friend and I don't want to call my police enforcement on my friend but if you kiss Hana again I will have too."

Tamaki just smirked which was very out of character for him and what he said was even more out of character, "Why don't we leave that up to Hana-chan." And then he walked away. _Damn him._

"au revoir, Kyouya our battle begins."

**Hana's POV**

When I got home I went to my room and collapsed on it. One thing going through my mind.

_I gave my first kiss to a moron like Tamaki!_

**AT SCHOOL…**

School was very interesting today. Kyouya totally didn't talk to me or even give a passing glance, and in the hallways I saw Tamaki and Kyouya glare at each-other in the hallway.

_Oh dear god please don't let two people separate over me._

**Me: I decided eh? Why not throw another fluff twist let's give Tamaki Hana's first kiss, and let's get the two besties to get in a fight. Don't worry move is on the way R&R. Tell me whatcha think (P.S. I like long reviews.)**

**Tamaki: :/**

**Kyouya: -_-**

**Me: Wow feel that tension.**


	8. Just Ask

**Me: Yes I know I haven't updated in a while teachers, homework, and other junk but TADA.**

**Kyouya: *smirking***

**Me: Three words: Hana. Kyouya. D…**

**Kaoru: Uh…That's two words and a letter**

**Me: SSH I know that I'm not that stu… ICE CREAM! *runs to ice cream truck***

**Kaoru: What just happened?**

**Hikaru: I think her A-D-D, just kicked in**

**Kaoru: oh. You know that spell add right.**

**Hikaru: a-d-d, yeah it does.**

**Kyouya: Please do enjoy the story**

**Me: That's my line! *throws ice cream cone at him***

**Kyouya:*Dodges ice cream cone***

**Me: NO! *runs to ice cream cone and licks it* LIVE FABIO LLIIIVVVVEEEE!**

(A/N: This is close to the end of the day)

"Umm, why are we in the auditorium again?"

"Because they call all years to the auditorium and well, here we are."

"This is really boring right Takashi."

"Ah."

We all sat in a line: Sikki, Tamaki, Haruhi, Me, Mori/Honey, Kyouya, Vicky, Kiken, Hikaru, Kareina, Kaoru.

Apparently some-one told the chair-man about some of the other school (commoners) that they perform plays and such to entertain families and apparently they wanted the students to experience the great effort it took to make a play. We were talking amongst one-another, that's when I notice if it weren't for Haruhi and Mori, I'd be smack dab in the middle of Kyouya, and Tamaki. Utter shock had made my face grow pale and Haruhi noticed quickly, she nudged me, "Hey are you okay?" I sighed and shook my head, she gave me the 'Please tell me what's wrong' look and I whispered,

"Member a week ago that dancy-cakey session we had? Well, on the balcony I just may have given Tamaki my first K-I-S-S." I had to spell it at the end because aforemention blondie was trying to listen in on our conversation, I glared at him and he seem unfazed,

"Ohh, what are you two girls whispering about? I wanna know, I WANNA KNOW!"

"I was telling her all about how much of idiot you really are." This statement made Tamaki shrink in his chair and wallow in self-pity, _He's an idiot that kisses fantastically though._ I shook off the thought and looked down at Haruhi who just smirked at me and started mouthing: Tamaki and Hana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I, well you get the point.

"Students of Ouran High,"

I looked up and at the mahogany olden-style polished podium with a golden engraved pact was a man about the age of forty, with a full head of thick brown hair, with little streaks of gray, brightly light and child-like purple eyes with laugh lines around his small, and smiling mouth. _Wait a minute…_ I examined the man closer, _purple eyes? Where have I seen purple eye? Purple…purple…purple…GASP! PURPLE! _I gripped the armrest that I laid my hands on and whispered gently, "Please don't be related, please don't be related…"

The purpled eyed man spoke, "As you all should know I am your chairman, Mr. Suoh." _ACK! _I looked at Tamaki who was already out of his emo-ness and smiled at me waving, I snapped my head back and forth between them and finally slumped back, _I'm in a school run by idiots, why must you punish me so, god? Why? _The chairman continued "And we have very special and surprising news, for the next three weeks our school will be performing plays!" He announced excitedly and bounced on the balls of his feet. "All years will be separate by homerooms and the class that has the best play wins!"

After the announced I decide to buddy up with Haruhi, Kiken, Kareina, Hikaru, and Kaoru, we decided to meet back-stage were all the costumes were, it was my idea to come.

"Hola mi amigos y mi hermanos." I greeted grabbing a random sombrero, as I watched Kiken, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kareina walk in. "Hey guys." Haruhi greeted with a matching sombrero as well. I sat down on top of the dresser chest and stretched, "So, got any ideas for our reenactment?" Kiken and Kareina both shrugged, and Hikaru and Kaoru replied with a "Nope."

I huffed, "Well I knew you guys say that so, I already came you with an idea." They all looked at me with surprise, probably because I came up with an idea in less than an hour. "Well what is?" Kiken asked in a Scottish accent, she was wearing a St. Patty's hat, "Yes, yes spit out good man." Kareina used a British accent because she was wearing a fake monocle. I held up a story book, "Let's do a cheesy one like beauty and the beast or Rapunzel or something."

"RAPUNZEL!" The twins cried in excitement, I sweatdropped then they turned and gave me their puppy eyed 'Please-Mommy-Please-Can I?' look

"Okay okay, Rapunzel it is."

**Saturday**

We continued working on the movie right now we figured out our plot, location, the costumes, who was doing what, and our first rehearsal started today:

HIkaru- designer of costumes

Kaoru- Makeup artist

Kiken- Co-makeup artist

Kareina- props maker

Haruhi- co-writer

Me- script writer

but I was still scrambling my head on how we could be three people short. I took off my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. _I've read over this script a thousand_ _times and I still can believe I forgot about three important people._

**BAM SLAM**

"Hana-chan, Hana-chan fantastic news!" my brothers yelled, twirling me out of my office chair and made me stand up. "Don't you guys ever knock?"

"Look." They held a piece of paper in my face it was too close so I stepped back and read it out-loud: "I, the chairman, do hereby decree the honor of having Tamaki Suoh, Renge Houshakuji, Umethito Nekozawa, (Belzeneff) and Kyouya Ootori to participate in Hanazuko Hitchiin's play: Rapunzel the real version, until further notice they shall participate in the movie."

"Isn't great now we have enough people!" They exclaimed and jumped up and down with excitement _Minus Tamaki and Kyouya I'm guessing the rest are leftovers, Wait a minute HIS honor!_, I snatched the piece of paper out of their hands and yelled at it, "What does he mean HIS HONOR? I'm scrambling my head to make this work and you wanna add…one…two...three…four, FIVE people in MY play!"

"Sis? Are you okay?" my brothers asked with great concern

**Kaoru's POV**

She looked up at us her eyes had concern and fear and anger clouding them but they quickly changed to loving and a little sad tint, "Yeah just worried about the plays as all."

"Okay, we're going to go call Tono and Shadow King" Hikaru announced dragging me along, he opened her door, "Don't pull out your hair." she chuckled and wadded up a piece of paper and threw at us. We took some hits and then left. I waited until we we're far away to ask Hikaru something, "Hey Hikaru."

"Mm?"

"I was wondering since you're in charge of the costumes why don't you make Hana Rapunzel, I mean she's a freaking out about the play shouldn't she be a part of it, have fun messing up and stuff?"

**Hikaru's POV**

I looked at Kaoru and concern had rose on his face, I put and arm around his shoulders and walked, "That's exactly what I'll do little brother."

He smiled, "Thanks, she worries me sometimes, I guess you know how it feels, I mean if we didn't find her five years ago, we would have never knew about her."

"You mean if we never went snooping in mom and dad's room and found a picture of her, we never would have ran away and went searching for her." I corrected

"Yeah, I can't imagine my life without her. Or at least, I don't want to."

I rustled his hair, "You make an excellent big brother to our little sister."

"Yeah, I guess"

**Hana's POV**

They left to go call Tamaki and Kyouya. I sat back in my chair and placed a hand over eyes. "This won't be easy. I mean I almost kissed one to end kissing the other one and if they make me Rapunzel, which I so hope not, one of those two, which I got a feeling it is, is going to kiss me. Why is my life so complicated and I'm only 15 and eight months!" I sighed as I slumped back, then I opened my eyes and saw a calendar, "November 13."

I went back and reread the script seeing, who, what, and where I could put people. _Hikaru please don't make me Rapunzel_

**At the stage in the Auditorium at School…**

"Alright we are rehearsing today so, let's do this." I announced., pounding my fist into my hand, All the cast was here, and Hikaru was handing out our costumes, which looked more like regular clothes but we could mess these up. All of our homeroom classmates we're here too, and we told what the script was about. I stood at the edge of the stage. "Alright you all know that is about a girl name Rapunzel, but everyone calls her Razzy, and she's the baddest female street fighter out there, she gets into some trouble trying to help out a kid her age and low and behold a series of events happen and they end up falling for each-other, right." I heard murmurs of agreement, "Okay dokey then, we will rehearse, the beginning until the save of the other kid's butt, is that good?"

Waves of agreement happened, Hikaru had passed out all the costumer because I saw each person with a piece of clothing in their hand. I felt some-one poke my shoulder, rather hard and I turned, I saw a pair black sneakers, a dark jacket, and a brown wig, then they lowered and my brother face showed smiling. "Uh, Hikaru what is this?

"Your costume, you're Rapunzel." When I found that out I wanted to say, 'Who's playing Kyo' but it came out more like "Who'splayingKyo?" Hikaru looked at me confused, "Horse playing Gin?" I smacked myself in the face, "Who's playing Royce Arbuckle?"

"Oh, that's the Shadow King, Royce fit his description very well, so I thought why not."

"eep."

"So, are you ready?" he asked, I nodded staring at Kyouya analyzing his outfit

**THE PLAY BEGINS**

Tamaki- Kenji Oto ( Kyo's brother and rival)

Kyouya- Kyo Oto (Razzy's boyfriend)

Kiken- Sunshine Starrz (sister)

Kareina- Moonlight Starrz (sister)

Me- Rapunzel Starrz

Haruhi- Ms. Ochino

Hikaru- Yuko Minora ((not yet) Sunshines boyfriend)

Kaoru- Kuko Minora ( (not yet) Moonlight's boyfriend)

Renge- Piffy Monroe (Razzy's best friend)

Nekozawa- Neko Zukinowa (Razzy (ex-) Boyfriend)

**Scene 1 Act 1**

_(A bunch of the girls students looking bad and delinquenty try jumping Razzy)_

**Girl Number One: **You'll pay for that! (kicks)

**Razzy: **(sacastic) Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to mean it to? ( pretends to grabs kick flips girl on back)

**Girl Number Two: **Ai-chan! You'll pay for that! You wench!

**Razzy: **Not a big a wench as your mother! (pretends to jumps and kicks girl in the stomach, girl flies back) You guys are pathetic I'm leaving

**Girl Three: **Oh no you're not!(runs and pretends tackles Razzy to the ground)

**Razzy: **Get off of me! (pretends to slams girl into a wall prop)

**All Girls: **AHH! (thud)

**Razzy: **Like I said Pathetic. (walks off the scene)

**Narrotor: **Hey, my names Rapunzel, but I prefer Razzy. This is the story about the seires of unfortunate events (some fortunate) of how I met this unbelievable rich kid and some-how made my life a love story. It was a September morning, so as all kids my age I was getting ready for school.

**Sunshine: **Dammit Raz you left you bra on the bathroom floor again

**Razzy: **Oh, my bad.

(Scene changes to a bed-room, with an open door)

**Moonlight: **Please pick up your delicates after you take a shower. (frame freezes)

**Narrator: **That's my older sister, Moonlight. Are parents died when we we're thirteen, tragic car accident. Anyway she's my bubbly outrageous overly protective and yet loving sister

**Sunshine: **Has any one seen my spike necklace?

**Razzy: **Yeah I have it. (grabs necklace tosses it)

**Sunshine:** Thanks. (frame freezes)

**Narrator: **And that's Sunshine, she the emo-goth type more goth than emo. Yes I know their names are oxymorons I figured it out a long time ago. And my name I kept the same just changed to last name. Moonlight tends to say thing in a monotone voice, but all the emotion lies in her eyes.

**Razzy: **I'm off to school!

**Moonlight: **Don't get into any trouble!

**Sunshine: **Be safe. We'll be there in a few minutes.

**Razzy: **No promises, and okay! (Razzy runs off and scene changes to outdoors)

**Piffy: **RRRRAAAAZZZZZZYYYY! (Piffy is running full speed ahead, Razzy close-lines Piffy)

**Razzy: **(unfazed, keeps walking) Walk much Piffy?

**Piffy: **(remarkably cover) You are so mean on the first days of school!

**Razzy: **Just keeping up my reputation kid.

(motorcycle (actually a big cardboard box) 'pulls up', Neko is driving)

**Neko: **(pulls out Belzeneff) Need a ride?

**Razzy: **Cheyeah.

**Piffy: **Hey what about me?

**Neko: **Do you really need to come, Pif?

**Razzy: **Stop being mean to my bestie.

**Neko:** Look you coming or what

**Razzy: **Or what. (walks triumphly away)

(near an alley way)

**Guy One:** Look give us your money and we won't hurt ya.

**Kyo: **I think I just go with all my money and you won't end up in a hospital.

**Guy Two: **Yeah right.

**Razzy: **Hey! (runs and pretend kicks guy one in the side) Pick on somebody your own size

**Guy Two: **We aint afraid of you, you may be the town's fighter but, you'll still just a girl

**Razzy: **(gets up in his face) then you'll be very embarrassed to be beaten by one (pretends to knees him in the gut and elbows him in the head)

(After fake fight scene)

**Razzy: **(few bumps and bruises and scratches) hey, kid are you alright?

**Kyo:** yes, but shouldn't I ask you that question. (extends out hand)

**Razzy: **(takes his hand) Rapunzel, but call me Razzy.

**Kyo:** Kyo, just Kyo

**Razzy:** Well, Mr. Just Kyo I've got to get going (looks at watch) CRAP! I'm already late! (runs off)

**Kyo:** (looks at watch) I'm late as well (hurries off)

**After Rehearsal…**

"Ohmigod! I'm so tired." I yawned and stretched walking to grab my things, "So Haruhi what do you think?" Haruhi had shushed me and told me to come with her. I obediently followed her to a room with and open door and to my surprised found my brother, Hikaru, making out with Kiken. I stood up straight and after a good five minutes of waiting I walked in, "Busted". They broke apart quickly and stared at me in shock as hot tamale red rose quickly on their faces. I laughed and patted them both on their shoulders "Aww, little Kiken and Hikaru had their first kisses."

"What do you mean LITTLE? I'm older than you and Kaoru." Hikaru yelled, mostly out of embarrassment, I laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell I _promise_."

Smiling, I advanced slowly towards the door, then sprinted like mad yelling Kaoru's name as Hikaru charged after me like a red face bull.

"HANA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA KAORRUUUU HAHAHA!"

I saw an intersection up ahead so, took off my jacket and tossed it to the right and made a sharp turn to the left, and turned back to see if he followed…he didn't, _I cannot believe that worked._ Still, running full sprint I accidently knocked over someone that in-turn made me fall and land on top of them, when I opened my eyes I found myself lip-locked with…the shadow king. I froze up, which in this case wasn't the best idea, then I broke the kiss and sat up straight.

"Omigod I am so so so so sorry, see I was running away from Hikaru and it was because I saw him kiss—"

Kyouya kissed me. I broke the kiss, "Kyouya I really think that we should talk about this." He kiss me again, "Okay" he sounded bitter

I tried to fix myself up and not think about what had happened two seconds ago, "Listen Kyouya I'm not one of those girls that when you kiss them, they fall for you, I believe that chivalry is still all, goodbye kisses are okay and taking it slow is nice and safe."

"I see, then" he stood up, dusted himself off and helped me up, "Hana Hitchiin what are you doing tonight?"

I blinked then thought about it, "Nothing the play is finished, revised and all our actors we're present, just go home and watch a movie and eat popcorn."

"Then how about a movie date you and me?"

"Okay."

**Kyouya's POV**

I heard Hana scream Kaoru's name like bloody murder but many giggles and laughs had choked her so I decided it wasn't of importance. I looked down at my book and record approximitly how much we would make off the movies. I was walking down the halls, as I noticed each spot it would nice to kiss Hana. _Why am I think of this now. I may have some type of feelings for her but nothing too severe. Not like that book right? Right._

"KAO—"

My book, pen and papers went flying as I was nearly knocked out by something hard and heavy. I tried to groan but it was muffled by some-ones lips, ontop of mine. I opened my eyes to find Hana ontop of me, and kissing me. My heart bounced hard and high, but I couldn't help but smile, _This rival is about to be over Tamaki._ She opened her eyes and I got to see the emotion of her eyes sparkle with passion yet cloud with surprise. She frozen up, then sat up straight, and started to ramble on about an apology, so I kissed. "Kyouya I really think that we should talk about this"

_Damn she wants to talk now. _"Okay."

She explained to me her expectation if one were ever to go on a date with her. So, natural I took it as a challenge and she accepted it.

**Hana's POV**

"Well how does 7 o'clock sound?"

He smiled, "Perfect."

**AT HOME…**

"This is what giddy school girls feel like, huh." I asked I was too excited I was going on a date my first at that, and it was going to be soooo awesome! No. S'Awesome! I wouldn't nervous either because we were going some-where causal and cool. I went through my closet left and right and found my bright orange tee, with Whatever written in classic graffiti, my dark blue jeans and bright orange converse. I my hair in a short ponytail, "Damn, time for a haircut already?" I mumbled then heard a doorbell ring, and ran downstairs smiling like an idiot. I told my brothers I was going on a movie date with Kyouya and they spazzed on me at first but accepted it leaving me with the, "If he tries anything funny, We'll beat him up."

_Oh my loving idiots._ I answered the door and Kyouya was there, I grazed over his attire, black shirt, with medium blue jeans, black sneakers, and a plaid black and white jacket.

"Boy, won't we be and attraction." I said point at his shirt then mine. He held out his hand, "Well I think it's fine."

We walked to the limo and the driver took us to the nearest movie theater. _EEH! MOVIES!_

**Me: Yay I updated, and Look! *runs to window* It's SNOWING! SNOW! Until next time! SNOW! R&R and if you do R&R you can dare me to do whatever and I'll do it (Please don't kill me****)**


	9. Surprise, MatchMaker, Surprise

**Me: IMMA BACK! *is in long-sleeve shirt* It's my daddy's b-day today so wish him all a happy one!**

**Host Club: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE-LEE CHAN'S DAD! :D**

**Me: *GASP* I found out something so freaking awesome I was like WHOA! I did NOT know that.**

**HIKARU: Japanese unisex name meaning "radiance."**

**HANA: Japanese name meaning "favorite" or "flower."**

**KAORU: Japanese name meaning "fragrance."**

**Isn't that freaking AWESOME! Who knew!**

**Hikaru: Wow that's pretty cool**

**Kaoru: Yeah, who knew we fit together so perfectly.**

**Kyouya: Obviously not you.**

**Me: Your just mad because you fell for Hana aka my favorite flower.**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Well technically she's ours.**

**Me: I created she's my property, I'll prove it *Hana magically appears***

**Hana: Hey guys what's up?**

**Me: Give me your arm, *Hana gives arm***

**Hana: Okay but what are you doing?**

***In permanent marker I write down, PROPERTY OF LEE-LEE-CHAN***

**Me: See, MINE.**

**Hikaru: Okay, but diod you really have to write on her arm?**

**Me: Yes, that and because I was bored and wanted to draw on some-one**

**Hana: Instead of drawing on me *snatches arm back* Why don't you enjoy writing on yourself.**

**Me: *pulls up sleeves and lifts shirt* Already have.**

**Hana: Weird…*turns to audience* Enjoy the story before she draws on you**

**Me: Jigglypuff I chose you! *Jigglypuff comes out and sings puts Kyouya and the boys to sleep* Hey HANA WANNA DRAW ON KYOUYA ANDS YOUR BROS?**

**Hana: *smiles evilly, pulls out marker* HELLZ YES! **

**(Oh and my favorite character is all of the host club, I can't choose!)**

_Scary movie, nicely played Kyouya indeed_

"Hope you don't get to scared." I teased, making the Scared-Crapless face, he chuckled, "And you do that face very well." I glared, "What's that supposed to me?" he just chuckled and drunk some more of his soda. I ate more popcorn and then I saw some sour patch kids in my face and instantly opened my mouth.

"That was easy." Kyouya commented, I chewed some and then swallowed, "Yeah well…don't get used to it."

"Hmm, we'll see about that."

We were watching Paranormal Activity, I got to say between you and me, the previews scared me to death, and I couldn't what to watch the movie.

I jumped when she would stand up and look at that Mika dude for hours, scratch that the wigi board, freaky! NO, when the girl got dragged on the floor, then realized _How the hell do you not wake up from a hit like that,_ but it was too late cause I did the cliché thing and hid in Kyouya's chest, he wrapped an arm around me. He smelled nice, like jasmine tea and expensive wine.

"Lush."

"What was that?"

"You smell like expensive wine. Lush"

"I don't drink."

"Yes you do."

Just then you heard a scream and I jumped again, he hugged me tighter and I smiled my face in his chest I said, "I LOVE this movie!" Kyouya seemed perplexed "But you're scared" I looked at him and smiled, "Am I really?" Just the crowd gasped and I flinched, he squeezed me a little tighter, "Yes you are"

"Fine"

Then the theater got real dark, and I felt soft lips against mine, and couldn't help but smile, as my heart skipped many beats. Then the lights came back on and we broke away, I smiled at him, "I really love this movie."

"So do I."

On the way back, we talked none stop and held hands, touched and little things. When we walked to the door I turned around and smiled, even blushing, "T-thanks Kyouya, it was fun."

"Anytime." Then he placed both hands at either side of my head and leaned in to kiss me, slowly, passionately, and sweetly, I leaned against the door and kissed back, straining my neck too get more.

Then the door opened. I was falling. So was Kyouya. And when we looked up…Hikaru and Kaoru we're looking at us, Hikaru surprised, Kaoru shocked. They looked as if there were going out._ Crap._ Kyouya got up and helped me up, bowed, said his goodbyes and left. My brothers closed the door and then turned to me.

"What happened?"

"Scary movie, and the cliché good-night kiss, he was leaning against the door when you guys were opening it, and I'm pretty sure nothing else happened. So if you don't mind good night see you in the morning."

I walked up the steps and no body followed me. _Thank god._

**Hikaru POV**

We heard the limousine pull up, and waited five minutes before heading out on our own.

"We got to make sure that whoever she's going out with treats her right." I told Kaoru

"But how do you know it's a 'he'."

"I heard some guy ask her on a movie date."

"Oh."

**AT THE MOVIES…**

_Man this movie is creepy. Ahhh ohmigod she just cut off her head! _I squeezed Kaoru closer to me. We we're so close we could be one. Then the theater got real dark and I heard someone say "I really love this movie."

_How could somebody love this it was all scary!_

Then we decide to hit the road before she got home. When we got home we heard a car door close and peeped out the window and saw Kyouya leaning in for the good night kiss, I was the first to get to the door knob but Kaoru knocked my hand out the way and said we should give them some privacy but I wasn't about to let my baby sister kiss him. I opened the door and the two fell out, and to be honest I was surprised, the blush painted on both their cheeks was quite priceless and now that I think about it, man I wish I had a camera.

**Kaoru's POV**

_Aww, her first kiss, how nice._

I tried to keep Hikaru from ruining it but he was hell bent on it. But what shocked me the most was she gave her first kiss to Kyouya Ootori a.k.a. the Shadow King.

Hikaru closed the door and we both asked, "What happened." She explained a little mad and embarrassed and I just let her go upstairs,

"Who does she think she is, I'm going upstairs." I grabbed his arm, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's already embarrassed if you go upstairs you'll just make it worst."

He tensed and then relaxed. "okay"

**Hana's POV**

I hit a pillow, stomped on my blanket, and started breaking down and crying. "Curse you Hikaru, for embarrassing me, Kyouya, for making my head spin, and everybody in the world for no apparent reason! AHHH!"

I hit the pillow again, and then got up from the floor, grabbed the pillow and hugged it, "I'm sorry, pillow, I'm sorry Hikaru I—."

"You're forgiven," Hikaru said from my doorway, then walked towards me and hugged me, "I'm sorry too, for ruining your first kiss."

_Oh, yeah so not my first but the best so far._

"Uh, yeah that was a real jerky thing for you to do."

"I know and that's why I'm sorry."

"Your forgiven Hikaru, you too Kaoru." Kaoru appear in front of the doorway and hugged us. "Thanks"

**Next Day**

Brrinng bring bring bring bring bring bring brin—I slammed my alarm clock against the dresser and an got up. _I hate Mondays. I HATE MONDAYS! I HATE MONDAYS!_

"Ugh…" I grunted, moaned and gritted, I got ready for school brushed my face and washed my teeth. Then my phone started ringing.

_If ya break ya promise we breakin' up, Got a couple things that I want, Walks in the park and sweet things, If I rock your promise ring, I could be pretty young thing, You could become my king, I gotta know you got me, Yes, I'll rock your promise ring, Yes, I'll rock your promise, promise, promise ring—_

_Oh god it starts_

**AT SCHOOL…**

Nothing interesting happened 'til we got to lunch.

"You know I hate Mondays right?" I asked Haruhi as I mooched off her lunch seeing as I forgot to buy my own, it's a good thing she likes food.

"Yes, for the sixth time."

I shrugged. Then my phone rang

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

"Shut up you stupid phone." I cursed the thing.

"Been going off all day, huh." Haruhi commented, I nodded, "Remind me to never put my number on facebook ever again."

"Your fault for doing so in the first place." She took some of her onigiri.

**AFTER SCHOOL…**

I had changed out my uniform and into my regular clothes, I put on a short weave and walked out, "Hello ladies and gentlemen."

"Hey." They all greeted back.

Vikki threw an arm around me, "So, my fellow sweets lover we have a test for you."

"Hmm, you I choose to accept?"

"Yes." Then she dragged me to the circle of people and sat me down, all (minus Kyouya) held up Juicy Drop bottles. "We bet twenty bucks that you can't finish each bottle." Vikki said and the rest nodded

I smiled, "I bet forty bucks each that I can."

"You're on."

I took the one closest to me which was Vikki's, it was blue rebel, I took one sip and made a face, and finished it all, then Tamaki's which was berry bomb, and finished it, the Haruhi's, and Mori's and Honey's and my brothers, Ayame's, Sikki's, the twins, Renge's and finally Kyouya's.

Everybody's (minus Kyouya and Haruhi) mouths dropped, the twins spoke, "she drunk everybody's to the last drop."

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and then licked it, "Oh did I forget to mention I'm the Sour Queen?" then I had the nerve to grab a glass and take the box, and pour all the sour juices in it, mix and drink like it was water.

They all shudder watching me drink and lick the cup clean. Then I held out my hand, "Pay up."

I made 440 dollars. I would know I can count. I didn't take Honey's money but I had no problem taking the rest. "Aww, but Hana-chan me and Usa-chan lost the bet, how come you won't take the money?"

I picked him up like a seven year old and kissed his forehead, "Because sweetie, you get to keep that money and buy you and Usa-chan," I whispered in his ear, "cake, and cookies." He smiled and bounced up and down in my arms. Then I put him down and groan as I got make up, "Ugh, god that made me feel old." Then my phone went off

_Baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what your worth make 'em_

"Tamaki!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you texting me?"

"Because I want to communicate with my beloved daughter."

"I'm…" I trailed off as I shook my head, I already knew that this conversation was pointless and he would only guilt me into looking and text him back, so I looked at my phone it read:

*giggles* Hi.

***HostClubKing~Tamaki~143***

I replied.

*sarcastically* Oh Hello Tamaki the great king of the host club

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Tamaki:

Really you think I'm a Great King!

***HostClubKing~Tamaki~143***

Me:

I lied, did you not get the sarcasm?

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Tamaki:

-3- so moody…

***HostClubKing~Tamaki~143***

Me:

^_^ I kno!

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

_He drowns in his dreams, and exquisite extreme, I know he's damned as he seems and more heaven than a heart could hold—_ I answered it.

Kyouya:

I need to talk to you. Hello.

Me(To Kyouya):

Sure. What's up (the sky, moon, ceiling, stars, universes, and the great unknown and possibly beyond that.)

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Kyouya:

I liked the signature. But I need to speak with you one on one.

Me:

Hehehe. I'm thinking negatively.

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Tamaki:

You are very sarcastic, but only to me. V^V

***HostClubKing~Tamaki~143***

Me(to Tamaki):

You should change your signature to the ***SadHostKing~Tamaki~143***.

Tamaki:

That's mean! V^V

***SadHostKing~Tamaki~143***

Me:

Aww, Tamaki you kno I just pick on you because that my way of expressing my care for you. (see I can be nice)

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Tamaki:

OvO. You CARE about me! YOU ARE THE GREATEST DAUGHTER ANYONE COULD HAVE! ^v^

***HanaIsTheGreatestDaughter***

***TamakiNumber1Daddy~143~***

Me:

Will you stick to one signature?

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Kyouya:

Meet me out on the balcony

…5H4D0W-K!N9…

Me:

Kk. (OMG YOU GAVE YOURSELF A SIGNATURE!)

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Kyouya:

Thank you. (Yes, does it fit?)

…5H4D0W-K!N9…

Me:

Yeah. On my way.

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Me ( to Tamaki):

Heyz, I'll text you back in a few, kk?

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Tamaki:

Okay. Come Back Soon!

***TamakiNumber1Daddy~143~***

I walked out to the balcony were Kyouya was fatefully waiting. "Sup."

"Glad you could make it." He spoke turning to greet me.

_We live and we learn to take one step at a time there's no need to rush—_

I snatched my phone up and yelled "What the heck, sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station!"

I looked at my phone

Hikaru:

Hana-chan where are you? *looks around with looking glass*

3 ForbiddenLover#1 3

Me:

I'm in china talking to the president of Moonchoco. I text you later, really important convo going on.

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Hikaru:

Kay.

3 ForbiddenLover#1 3

"Sorry about that." I apologized; he shook it off, "No problem." I smiled, then, he tilted my face up a little and held up a small bouquet of Tiger Lilies, Yellow Tulips, Green Roses, Orange Arum Lily Flowers and Pink Japanese Anemone, I smiled, and took it. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought a simply bouquet of one kind of flower would be too simply for you are personality."

"So, you want to ask me something I see it in your eyes, I can tell it quite easy." I told

"I would like to ask you on another date. Tonight, what do you say?"

"I don't know I have to check my calendar." I gave him the flowers and pulled out my invisible calendar and flipped through the pages, "Oh look at that I'm free tonight."

he smiled, "Not anymore." He grabbed my invisible calendar and wrote something down in invisible ink with an invisible pen. I laughed as he returned it back, I put it away and took back my flowers, and sub-consciously smelled each flower. "I'll see you tonight." And I walked out, smelling the flowers.

**Kyouya's POV**

_I've got to make up for last night episode._ I told myself as I looked down from the balcony, with the small bouquet of flowers in my hand, I took off my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why is this so hard. I mean we kissed so does that mean we are dating or not?" then I finally came to the conclusion of just asking her for a second date and just gift the flowers right here.

Me:

I need to talk to you. Hello.

Hana:

Sure. What's up (the sky, moon, ceiling, stars, universes, and the great unknown and possibly beyond that.)

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Me:

I liked the signature. But I need to speak with you one on one.

Hana:

Hehehe. I'm thinking negatively.

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

I smirked at that, I knew exactly what she was talking about, I decide to give me signature it wasn't hard to figure out what I should put.

Me:

Meet me out on the balcony

…5H4D0W-K!N9…

Hana:

Kk. (OMG YOU GAVE YOURSELF A SIGNATURE!)

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Me:

Thank you. (Yes, does it fit?)

…5H4D0W-K!N9…

Hana:

Yeah. On my way.

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

Alright she was on her way. I looked down and saw how nice the view of the city was. "Sup." She said walking in.

"Glad you could make it." I said turning to greet her.

_We live and we learn to take one step at a time there's no need to rush—_

she snatched her phone up and yelled "What the heck, sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station!"

she looked at her phone, and started texting rapidly.

"Sorry about that." she apologized; I shook it off, "No problem." she smiled, then, I tilted her face up a little and saw the emotion in her eyes change as I held up a small bouquet of Tiger Lilies, Yellow Tulips, Green Roses, Orange Arum Lily Flowers and Pink Japanese Anemone, I smiled, then she smiled and took it. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought a simply bouquet of one kind of flower would be too simply for you are personality."

"So, you want to ask me something I see it in your eyes, I can tell it quite easy." she told, which was quite surprising.

"I would like to ask you on another date. Tonight, what do you say?" I asked

"I don't know I have to check my calendar." she gave me the flowers and pretended to flip through the pages of nothing, "Oh look at that I'm free tonight." She commented

I smiled, "Not anymore." Then I grabbed her invisible calendar and pretended to write down something. she laughed as I returned it back, she put it away and took back her flowers, and sub-consciously smelled each flower. "I'll see you tonight." And she walked out. I smiled

_I guess so._

_Baby please don't go go go go—_

I flipped my phone opened and read the text.

Hana:

I like it when you smiled, you seem less Shadow-Kingy.

IAmSarcasmIt'sFinest

I smiled and texted back

Me:

It only takes one special person, to make me smile

…5H4D0W-K!N9…

**Hana's POV**

_Ho_

_Ly_

_Crap_

_Did_

_He_

_Just_

_Say_

_That?_

I stared at the phone like it turned into gold and had diamonds jammed into spelling my name. then I heard Hikaru say something.

"What was that Hikaru?" I asked trying to shake of what Kyouya had just said.

"I asked what the flowers were for?"

"Me."

"Who gave them to you?" he sounded a little big brother-ish

"One of the fan girls I went to the balcony found a note card and these I looked at the note card, they were expressing their internal love towards Hanazuko so I threw it out to the wind and kept the flowers." I lied, quite good for I might say. I didn't want to go ahead and make Tamaki and Kyouya's friends go on the rocks again, it look like they are go right now but I didn't want to jeopardized that.

"Oh, see you really should go ahead and join the Host Club as Hanazuko," Hikaru suggested and Kaoru second on that. "Yeah you make a great addition."

Then the girls interrupted, "how is she going to be Assistant Manager, an artist, be a part of the Hostess Club AND Host Club?"

I corrected, "Actually I was revealed of my duties as Assistant Manager."

"Oh true, so I forgot." Hikaru said apologizing to me, but sneaking looks at Kiken, so I decided NOT to put them on blast and let them secret pass glances at each other. But after awhile I told Kiken to go to the balcony and I'll be waiting for her cause I had to talk to her, and then I sent Hikaru to the balcony cause I need to talk to him, but I never went, and when I went to check up on them I saw Kiken on the balcony ledge kissing Hikaru who was standing up, and when they broke I saw sparkles in both theirs eyes.

_Aw, my big brother found his true love._

(A/N: ha I'm writing this and Paramore- Only exception is playing on my TV)

Then I saw Kareina sneaking looks at Kaoru and thought, _Man this is just too easy._

I walked up to Kaoru that Kareina was looking at him and when he went to look at her she noticed and quickly looked away failing miserably to hide the blush on her cheeks, but my brother just blushed and when she looked back at him he smiled weakly and waved back. Then after some time they we're sitting next to each-other, holding hands and talking.

**On My Date With Kyouya…**

We we're at a fancy restaurant, so I wore the co-play princess dress that started this mess because I thought it would be ironic. He was serving me some sparkling white wine and was complimenting my dress.

"You know I thought it was absolutely brilliant the way you we're playing match-maker today." He commented taking a sip of his wine while looking at me over the rim, I laughed, "You're laying your comment and compliments on pretty thick today, huh. I mean first the flowers, then the compliments on my dress, and now," I took a sip of my wine, "And now this."

He smiled, "I can stop if you want?"

"No, no, there's no need I'm quite flattered actually."

We conversated and ate the fancy food, I had to say that the fancy shrimp was pretty good. Then I saw something out of the and when I turned to look, I saw Haruhi and Tamaki which looked like they were on a date, I slammed my hands on the table as I stood up and yelled in complete and utter surprise, "HARUHI!"

Kyouya turned and looked equally surprised as me. Then they turned to me and yelled at the same time, "HANA-CHAN!"

**Me: Yay, finally another chapter enjoy! Yes you can dare me to do more dares. (please I beg you please don't kill me, or make me kill some that is not Tamaki)**

**Tamaki: O.o**

**Me: *smile evilly***

**Tamaki: *runs away screaming like a little girl***

**Me: R&R**


	10. Relationships, Pictures and Plans

**Me: Hey, hey, hey, I wanna wish you guys a belated Merry Christmas, and an early happy new year.**

**Tamaki: What? Christmas has already past and we didn't get to celebrate it yet?**

**Me: Calm down! I'll get a round it next chapter geez.**

**-Tamaki is now residing in the emo-corner-**

**Haruhi: *looking at Tamaki* What you do to him?**

**Me: the I-Insult-You-And-Know-You're-Depressed**

**Haruhi: Oh, hey got any news on the sales at the supermarket**

**Me: Oh yeah, here *gives a credit card, and a pin code number* Belated (in the real world)/Early (in the story) Christmas gift**

**Haruhi: *wide eye and smiling like a idiot* Thanks! *hugs me and runs away to the supermarket***

**Kyouya: Hey, has anybody seen my credit card?**

**Me: *innocently sipping random soda bottle* Noooooooo. *bats eyes innocently***

I slammed my purse on the ground, "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME, HARUHI! I mean I had to find out when I was on a date that you on are one with TAMAKI."

I was currently cursing out Haruhi over the phone. I walked out of the restaurant and got a Taxi to drive me home, well like half way there until I called a limousine to come and pick me up.

"It wasn't a date, he asked me to dine with him at some place and I accepted."

"It's still considered a date."

"Actually a date means a social appointment, engagement, or occasion arranged beforehand with another person"

"You grabbed a dictionary didn't you?"

"No, , works wonders."

I sighed, "Look, Hi-chan I not too long ago, got you back, my best friend, and it hurts me when I don't know something as big as this."

"I'm sorry, Hana-chan, I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"IT'S a HUGE deal. When anyone that asks my bestie on a date I wanna know about it."

"Well, what about you, how many dates have you had with Kyouya?"

I fell silent as I advance backwards towards the door and opened it, peering behind myself to check if anybody was there, luckily, no-one was and I close the door and strolled over coolly towards my bed and sheepishly answered, "About like two times."

"And I didn't know about them, but do you see me freaking out like you did."

"No, but your different then me, you were always the cool-headed one in intense situations, while I was the one kicking people's butts." I tried to use that as an excuse.

"And that's why we make such a good team." You could hear the smile in her voice, if that was possible.

"True, so explain how your date went about."

"You first,"

I groaned, "Oookaaayy, well my first date happened at the movie theater, after the accidental kiss that I told you about, we were watching Paranormal Activity, by the way good scary movie, and he kissed me there," she interrupted me, "TWO kisses, hmm, Hana?"

"Shut up, I know what you're thinking and it's nothing like that, I don't even know how I feel about the guy!"

"Right, please do continue." Ah, the rare case of Haruhi sarcasm, gotta _love_ it

"ANYWAYS," I snapped back defensively, "he drove me back home and the classical good night kiss," I was interrupted yet again, "Oh, so it's THREE kisses in less than thirty seconds of conversation."

I yelled defensively, "They were spaced out just perfectly!"

"Right, right, go on."

"Then earlier today, when everyone was on this text fit, he texted me to go out on the balcony,"

"Right I saw you go out,"

"And he gifted me a pretty bouquet of flowers,"

"I saw that."

"Will YOU let ME finish woman?"

"Sorry, go on."

"No, you're not but, I'll continue anyways, then I agreed, and got ready and went on the date that was going just dandy 'til I saw a very blunt but, sometimes dense brunette and an even denser blondie."

"I guess this would be my turn to tell my side of the story, huh."

"The floor is all yours, my darling."

"Well,"

_**Flash-Back begins**_

_Haruhi's POV_

_I saw Hana go on the balcony._

I wonder what she's doing out there.

_I shrugged my shoulders and let it slide, I was too worried about the mega-mega super sale at the supermarket. I saw Hana walk back in with a small bouquet of flowers, she didn't have those the last time I saw her. She was staring at her phone like it turned into gold right before her very own eyes but no-one else could see it. Then I saw an inquisitive look on Hikaru face as he asked Hana what the flowers where for, apparently she was too awed to hear him._

"_What was that, Hikaru?" she asked trying to shake off whatever had awed her. He repeated his question, and she replied, "Me."_

_"Who gave them to you?" he sounded a little big brother-ish, as he's eyes narrowed at her._

_"One of the fan girls I went to the balcony found a note card and these I looked at the note card, they were expressing their internal love towards Hanazuko so I threw it out to the wind and kept the flowers." _

_I thought, _liar,_ but said nothing of the sort._

_Then the Hostess girl, whom I become good friends with, started a heated argument with Hana's brothers, or the brothers started the argument, I wouldn't know, my mind kept drifting back to the sale at the supermarket. Just then, I saw Tamaki stand up and look at me, instinctively I looked up and he gestured me to follow him, and I did. Once we we're out of hearing distance I asked what was up._

"_Have you seen Kyouya anywhere I can't find him." He had a worried look on his face, it was true I haven't seen Kyouya-senpai since I got here. I looked back at the few people that we're arguing, no Kyouya-senpai, I look at the table we're Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai we're eating cake, no Kyouya-senpai, Kyouya-senpai walking in from the balcony, Kyouya-senpai. I pointed towards him, "There he is." Then, Tamaki went dramatic and eccentric on me, "Oh my great daughter, you have saved me from my search, I shall reward you with food, please, dine with me at one of the finest restaurants I know."_

"I denied at first, but he went all puppy-eyed on me and I gave in." she concluded, I was in my green pajama pants with small blue pokey dots and big blue tee with a gray collar trim, laid out on my bed, "Wow." "Yeah, I know."

I yawned, stretched, and turned facing my clock, it read: 9:45 pm, I yawned once more and told Haruhi I should probably be hitting the hay since we both got school tomorrow, she yawned and agreed. We hung up the phone simultaneously. I fell fast asleep as soon as my head grazed my pillow.

**At School…**

**Kyouya's POV**

_Dammit my bill is ran up so high._

"Curse her for doing this, to me." I growled and punched numbers in my calculator, and scribbling stuff in my notebook, "Damn, I need more paper."

**Hana's POV**

It's been a good morning so far, today's Kyouya's birthday, and the gift I got him is awesome. I was passing into my next class when I saw Kyouya, and since I was such a good friend I ran up to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his arm, I smiled widely and said, "Birthday punches, sucka." I laughed and he smiled, then he asked, "You ran off yesterday, what happened?" I rubbed the back off my neck sheepishly and looked down, "Yeah well, sorry about that," then I smiled, "but it's all taken care of."

"That's good to know, I was sort of worried." He said smiling and looked at me. My heart skipped a beat, as I got to see the compassion and how less Shadow-Kingy those gray eyes could be, then I heard some-one call his name and instantly they went cold and hard,

"Umm, H-hello Kyouya-senpai." Some random chick greeted, obviously one of his fans. I look back at him, and saw how instantly he went from shadow king to host club charmer, he spoke in his swauve and sexy voice of his, "Why, hello". The girl giggle and blushed bright than a fire engine, "Uh, hehehe, I just w-want to w-wish you a happy birthday."

He did the host club smile, "Thank you." And the girl blushed and ran away holding her cheeks. I elbowed, "You'll be getting a lot of play, playa." He arched a brow, I sighed, apparently my "commoner's" slang doesn't comprehend with his "rich" language, "The girls will be all over you."

"Oh," he smirked and pushed up his glasses, "thanks."

Then the late-bell rung and jumped up and then to see what time it, and let just say late enough to get a detention

"Oops, late for class." I punched him in the arm again, and ran off yelling, "See ya later!"

**Kyouya's POV**

I watched her ran off, and smiled, then felt my arm throb a little and I gripped it, "For a girl she can sure hit hard."

I walked to my next class. _I'll get a lot of play, huh. Hmm._ I pushed my glasses up, "There's only one girl whose heart I'm after."

**Hikaru's POV**

"Man, I wonder what Tono has planned for Kyouya-senpai's birthday?" I thought out-loud, passing through my classes, then I saw Hana running up towards some-one and hitting them in the arm.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" I figured out the voice belonged to Kyouya-senpai, _Heh, wuss._

"Birthday punches sucka." Hana responded back, I kept walking, best leave the two love birds alone.

"Hikaru, hey." I heard someone call my name, it was Kiken. I turned and smiled, "Hey."

She smiled and locked an arm with mine, as we walk our merry way towards class

"So got any news on what's going on for Hana's hubby?" I snapped my head towards her, "Since when have they been going out." I demanded, she laughed, "I'm joking, but at the rate their going they'll be going out soon."

My shoulders slumped and my head hung over, "Yeah, I know, I just," I sighed once more, "It's just I got to see her grow up so much and now, my sister is experiencing first love, which I can't help because I haven't experienced" she tugged at my arm slightly I looked over at her and she smiled, "'Til now." Then a bunch of girls squealed and I sighed, "This is going to be one interesting day."

**Hana's POV**

This class is so boring, there's something about English that I just can't get into. Let's text Haruhi!

Me:

Oy, whatcha doing?

:BirthdayPuncher:

I looked over towards Haruhi and she looked down at her phone and texted back:

English assignments like the ones you should be doing.

Me:

Party Pooper.

:BirthdayPuncher:

Haruhi:

Cry me a river.

Me:

Sorry I don't have that many tears in my tear ducts as Tamaki.

:BirthdayPuncher:

Haruhi:

Hahaha, I think no-one has as many tears as Tamaki has.

Me:

Hahaha mean.

Hikaru:

Who you texting?

:LittleDevil#Uno:

Me:

Uno? Seriously and I'm text a person that is female.

:BirthdayPuncher:

Hikaru:

Birthday Puncher you are true to your word your punches hurt. And Oh

:LittleDevil#Uno:

Me:

Yeah and YAY!

:BirthdayPuncher:

(Let's fast-forward to afterschool activities)

"Okay, okay, I'm here." I said rushing through the door, Hikaru and Kaoru both stared blankly at me, "Took you long enough."

I glared, "My present was in my locker and I had some technically difficulties."

"Forgot your locker combination?"

"No."

"Present got stuck to your locker?"

"Uh, no."

"Someone stole your gift and you got it back?"

"No, geez stop questioning my I didn't know I entered an interrogation room."

The place was nicely decorated, the Host/Hostess club was opening late today due to Kyouya's birthday party we we're having, everyone were waiting on me, so that they may give their gifts to Kyouya.

Sikki gave him a new glasses case, it was black, Ayame gave him a cool new wrist-watch, it was black and silver, Vikki gave him a death-note pen with one of the rules written on it, black of course, Kiken and Kareina gave him a two new ties to go with his two new outfits my brothers got him, Tamaki got him a 'I heart Daddy' tee-shirt and tried to get him to wear it so they could match because he was wearing a 'I heart Mommy' one, but he refuse, and Tamaki was now residing in his emo-corner. I walked up to him and handed him my gift, it was a tee, he looked up at me questioningly, "You didn't get me a 'I heart Daddy' tee-shirt" I glared, "No." He smiled, he pulled on the ribbon and open up the shirt, I smiled, he flipped it over to show everyone, the tee shirt read:

**WORKING KYOUYA: DO NOT PET.**

In white lettering, considering the tee-shirt was black, my smile widen, "Specially made." Then, I walked up to him, "and since you're not working," I ruffled his hair, "I can pet you."

Everyone laughed minus Kyouya, who was too busy semi-glaring at me and fixing his hair. He blew out his candles after everyone wished him a happy birthday, Honey ate the majority of the cake and went around asking if anybody wanted there's but Mori put a stop to that after a "Mitsukuni", I took a bunch of pictures, and we were cleaning the place up to get ready for the Host/Hostess club opening.

**Host/Hostess Club is opening**

"OO, COOKIES!" I squeal as I lunged out for the box of cookies one of my regulars was carrying, apparently I was popular today.

"Well I haven't been around in a minute so I thought that I should make up for my absent." I had stuffed my face with few cookies and swallow hard. "You're forgiven," then I turn over towards Vikki and yelled, "Hey Vikki, wants some cookies?"

She like flash stepped her way over here because at first when I asked you saw her eyes widen, then I blinked and she was next to me devouring cookies. "Oh my god, these are so freaking good." She complimented. My cookie costumer just blinked and said, "Well, that's good, because I made them myself."

Vikki didn't pay attention, she just stuffed her face grabbed some cookies and returned to her costumers. I coughed some and told my costumer that I'd be back I just needed a cup of milk-tea, and if anybody wanted some. A few did and I left to the kitchen.

"~Tea, tea, tea, tea and milk, tea and milk, milk-tea!~" I sung as I did a little wiggle dance waiting for said tea to be done, good thing I know how to make tea, then I had one of my famous random talking to myself sessions, "Tea and ninjas, ninjas and tea, ninja tea, ninja TEE, why am I such a fan of ninjas? Because ninjas can appear anywhere."

"Is that so,"

"GAH!" I turned around to see Kyouya stepping out of the shadows, and out of embarrassment I started to blab, "Oh hi Kyouya, I wasn't talking to myself, if that's what you're thinking I was talking to, er, uh, I was talking to…"

He smirked, "Yes, who were you talking to?" I panicked and looked around for something, but in-turn found nothing, "Alright you caught me." I turned around when I heard the whistle of the teapot, "So what you in here tea, cookies, candy, or maybe all of them." He answered "Well actually I came here for this."

I turned around to be face to face with Kyouya.

My gold eyes aligned with his gray ones.

My lips centimeters from his.

His body inches from mine.

Yeah, this was intense. He grabbed a few napkins that were next to the stove, but he didn't move back.

"Um, Kyo—" he kissed me quickly. I went to kiss back but he turned away, he spoke, "I'm tired of playing."

"Playing what, addictingames?" I asked in all honesty, he pulled me into him, "You're the only thing that is addicting to me." I just blinked as blush brush over my cheeks, "Forgive me for not doing this the first time we clicked." He kissed me.

**Kyouya's POV**

Our tongues intertwined and danced. Our bodies pressed to each-other. My heart race. I traced her jawline with the slightest precision, while she brought her arms around my neck and gripped the back of my neck. We broke free to get air, gasping every breathe we could get. When she gain control of her breath some she asked "So is that what you want me to forgive?" I smirked "No." I grabbed her hand and looked her dead in the eye and asked, "You are the only one that made me smile and laugh so much in a long time, and I got the fear that if I don't do this quick I'll lose you to someone else," Her eyebrow arched and I smirked once more, "Will you go out with me?" A flash of shock sprang across her eyes then, she leaned in closer and pressed her forehead against mine, "Yes, I'd be more than happy to." I smiled and kissed her once more.

_Thank god._

**Hana's POV**

When I got back to my table I was a lot happy than usual. "Sorry guys, tea got to hot so I decided to let it cool down."

"No problem."

After the Host/Hostess Club last costumers left, I round up all the girls and took them out to the balcony, told them what happened, had a squeal fit and went back inside. Then I saw the guys turn to look at me, so naturally I greeted them, "Sup guys." My brothers rested their arms on my shoulder, "We just heard," "That the Shadow King is your boyfriend."

I nodded, "You hear right" then Tamaki gasped, "Mommy are you replacing me with our daughter." I squirmed a little, "I'm so glad that we aren't related like that because that would be just gross." I felt my brothers poking my face and singing "Kyouya and Hana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." then I tried to bite both their fingers and they scooted away, then tried to do a forbidden lovers moment, but I pelt them with some nearby cookies, "Don't tried that on me, you know I'm immune." They somehow manage to get to their girlfriends and peck them on the chicks, then my phone rang.

_Right right, turn off the lights, We're gonna lose our minds tonight, What's the dealio—_

I flipped it opened.

Kyouya asked, "Who is it?" I smirked not paying attention to him, he repeated it again, I laughed out loud and closed my phone snicker than playful smack Kiken and Kareina, "You girls are bad." They looked at each-other knowing exactly what I meant, "Oh that." "Yeah that." They smiled widely and I returned it. Then I had a 'light-blub' moment and grabbed the camera. "I need a picture for facebook." They looked at one another and shrug, "Okay." They all piled up on the couches, "Alright here we go," I got into position to take the picture when saw Tamaki still had the "I heart Mommy' tee-shirt, "Er, uh Tamaki you gotta take off the tee-shirt."

Of _course_, being Tamaki he went dramatic on me but, I convinced him to take it off and he did. I took the picture. "Hey, you didn't get in the pic." Vikki observed, then I saw Honey bouncing up and down raising his hand, I point at him, "Yes you in the blue shirt." He rested his arm, "How about individual pictures." I thought about for a quick second and decided it wasn't a bad idea, "Okay I like it." My first picture was with my brothers, they wrapped their arms around my neck and waist and I cup the side of the faces and gave a smirk, then bunny-eared Honey and he bunny-eared me, I went to the couch where Sikki was and borrowed Vikki's 3-D glasses with the lens popped out, and put them on to take the pic, It was a three-quarter view with Both of us acting like a goof ball, then I bent down on one knee and took a hold of Tamaki's hand, snapped a pic of that, then with the twins I did a trust pyramid, which had some technically difficulties, be we managed, then it was me and Haruhi who I was carrying in bridal style, still in the glasses, Mori let me hang upside from her arms which was fun, snapped a pic of that, Ayame was standing in front of a chair which I sat on and wrapped my legs around her neck, which made it look like I was being carried by her and snapped a pic of that, and for a final picture was a simply pic of me kissing the cheek of a blushing Kyouya, awesome fact, He was BLUSHING, and WE GOT it on CAMERA!

Haruhi went through the pictures, "This is awesome" I smiled and held my head, "That's good, because I'm still recovering from the sudden rush of blood to my head."

Then, I sat on the couch which was next to Kyouya and look at the pictures with Haruhi, "Alright lets post these", then I grabbed Kyouya's laptop from right under his fingers, "Uh, what just happened?" I pulled out my cell phone and place it in his hands and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

I log on to Facebook and signed in, I could see Kyouya texting god-knows who from the corner of my eye, so I continued to upload the pictures and update and look at peoples recent events. Then, I exited out all my websites and gave him back the laptop. I look at my phone, "Uhm, Kyouya you know you were texting my mom right?" "Yes, I told about our current relationship."

_Why you, Shadow King I don't care if you're dating me I will kill you!_

**Kyouya's POV**

I was shut down my laptop and gathering my things when I saw a very familiar silhouette appear in the door way, "Hey," I greeted Hana, as I opened my arms to embrace her, she smiled and I hugged her and gave her a peck, "Mm, strawberry." I purred, she smirked and place a finger on my chest, "Slow your roll big boy." And she pecked me back and then pinched me, "Ow." I groaned, "That's what you get for telling my mom about our relationship."

"What you weren't going to tell," I asked, surprised at the fact she who do that, then she answered, "No, I wantewd to be the one to tell her myself, it's a supposedly mother-daughter thing." I gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry." "Aww," she gave me a eskimo-kiss, "See you later."

**At Home…(Hana's POV)**

"Oh, honey how come I didn't know that you we're going out with Yoshio's son! Oh, the things I could do to your wardrobe! I could make his head spin with those fantastic legs of yours and oh! I just want to know so much like, and—"

"MOM!" we yelled, she got startled and then with wide eyes asked, "OHMIGOODNESS WHAT IF HE ISN"T INTO TO THAT? *HUGE GASP* WHAT IF—"

"MOM, he's not like that, I didn't tell you that I was dating him because I just started and I like my wardrobe the way it is thank you, and we need no head-spinny okay." Yuzuha brushed away her hair out her face and smiled, "Oh right not being a "cool" mom." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, that's it."

Then I chaperone my brother up to their rooms. "So, how's your relationship going?" They smiled "Fine", Kaoru got into more detail, "I got a date with Kareina next Tuesday," I nodded, "Coolio" then Hikaru added, "So do I," I nodded "Awesome." Then a quick silence fell between us, Hikaru broke it "You're up to something aren't you?" I smiled as a quick sparkle came to my eye. "Let's brew up a plan."

**Me: Can you smell what the Rock is COOKING?**

**Kyouya: Apparently not.**

**Me: Geez okay I said I was sorry.**

**Kyouya: YOU put ME in DEBT**

**Me: Hey the economy sucks, everyone is stressing.**

***Kyouya rolls his eyes and scoffs***

**Me: Life is just a chocolate bar, sometimes you need to eat it little by little and indulge or stuff all in your face.**

**Kyouya: What does chocolate have to do with this?**

**Me: I don't know, but right now I'm in the mood for some chocolate.**

**Haruhi: *giggling incoherently while sprawled out on the top of Mount Food***

**Me: Hey Tamaki look! *Tamaki turns to look and jaw drops at the amount of food* Ye-Yeah! *Turns to audiencia (audience)***

**You knows the drill R&R (rAwR-I love you in dino, so I RAWR YOU!**


	11. Operation: Snow

**Me: There Tamaki your Christmas Special**

**Tamaki: No me and Haru- *clamps hands over his mouth***

**Me: ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I exclaimed as I hand out candy canes and chocolates to everyone. We were all in the holiday spirit, especially me and my brothers, since the plan we were brewing was so awesome, I even got Kyouya in on it, which after some annoying poking, prodding and mindless blushing my brothers agreed to let him join which really wasn't there decision.

"Merry Christmas Hikaru, Kaoru" I smiled and handed them the candy cane and chocolate.

You know most kids would be out of school and enjoying their vacation with their family and such, well today we had a quarter of a day, hand out your stuff and get the heck out. Our winter vacation plans were pretty simple, or at least that's what Hikaru and Kaoru told me, it was there turn to pick, but what I do know is that we were bringing the whole Host/Hostess Club with us.

I handed out all my candy canes, peck Kyouya when we were underneath the mistletoe, made bets on whether or not, people would kiss under the mistletoe or not, fought off fan girls from Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

We started packing up to leave school; I met up with Kaoru and Hikaru after getting my daily dose of Kyouya. "So, you guys know the drill right." I asked Kyouya behind me an arm around my waist, they nodded, I fist pumped, "Well let's go!"

I got Kyouya to drop me off at Haruhi's I knocked on the door and was warmly greeted by Haruhi and her dad, "Haruhi, it's going to be chilly, but that's all I got from Hikaru and Kaoru" I informed her, she nodded and I informed Ranka about where we were going and catching up with him, "Oh so he's your boyfriend eh?" Ranka asked eyeing Kyouya, "Yup."

Haruhi came down, "Alright I'm ready." I smiled, kiss Ranka's cheek and left with my bestie and my boyfriend.

**After a long flight, and landing…**

"And again I asked why are we hiking all the way up to the cabin?" Haruhi asked

"Because! I want to go on a hike with my precious daughters!" Tamaki declared.

"For the last time, we are not your daughters," Me, Haruhi and the rest of the girls said, I sighed, "That and the fact the cabin is all the way in eastbooboobuck."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood my either side of the sulking Tamaki, making feel even worse with their comments. I sighed sort of hating the fact that cabin was so damn high. We were on a skiing trip for Winter Break. I thought it was going to be fun, but I guess the world hates me and doesn't want me to enjoy life. Well as you can see, everyone wanted to go on a hike through the woods nearby. I didn't want to, because I was tired and my brothers kept bugging and not letting me go to sleep but somehow Kyouya and the rest of the host club convinced me into this. We continued walking deeper into the forest and I noticed that we have been going in circles. Haruhi asked Kyouya to look at the map and he said that Tamaki had it. Everyone sighed and looked at Tamaki, who was frantically looking through his pockets and his backpack.

"Uhh...I can't find it.."

"YOU IDIOT! NOW HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?" I yelled, throwing snowballs at Tamaki.

"I'm sorry! I thought I put it in my bag, but I must have misplaced it..." he said, still being pelted with snowballs, trying to protect himself with his backpack.

"Dammit Tamaki! There's no reception up here, so I can't call for help!" Vikki started pelting Tamaki with snowballs.

"Dammit, Tamaki now we're in the middle of nowhere." Kyouya sighed, trying to stop me from pelting Tamaki with more snowballs, the yelled at my brothers over him shoulder, "You better know a way to this cabin faster."

I threw more snowballs at Tamaki and some at my idiots. I do admit that it's pretty out here. The snow looked almost like a bunch of crystals and the trees were so green with sheets of white snow. I should have just stayed at the cottage if I knew this was going to happen.

"Well if you-pah-stop throwing snowballs at us well show you," Kaoru said and I threw my final snowball at Tamaki.

"We know you get panicky when your someplace you never been." Hikaru pointed out, dusting off his jacket "No, I'm just tired, cold and pissed." I informed.

"So you guys know how to get out of here?" Haruhi asked

"Unfortunately no," I got ready to throw another snowball he raised his voice preparing for impact, "but I think I know of a small cabin that we used to go to nearby," he said.

"Oh yeah, I remember where that place is, I think it's ahead of us somewhere," Kaoru said.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna stuff happening to me like the game 'The Thing' with all those well, things," Vikki said.

"Trust me, my sense of direction is excellent, unlike Tono," he said. "Follow me!"

"Fine. Vikki stop throwing snowballs at Tamaki and come on," I said, holding hands with Kyouya.

Vikki growled and threw one more snowball at Tamaki that landed right in his face, adjusted her jacket and went walking, the twins giggled and walked. We continued to follow Hikaru, who seemed like he didn't know what he was doing. I hope he wasn't lying about his direction skills or he'd be the one to die first, but at least we aren't going in circles. We walked for about 10 more minutes and I saw a tree that had Hikaru and Kaoru's names carved into them.

"Hey look at that tree," Honey said.

"It says 'Property of Hikaru and Kaoru'," Haruhi recited.

"You guys own a tree?" I asked them.

"We were like 5 okay, give us a break." Hikaru said defensively.

"I wanna own a tree." I pouted and Ayame raised her hand, "Me too!" I saw Vikki rummaging through her backpack and pulled out an army knife, "Here, it used to be my grandma's." I took it skeptical, "Vikki."

"Hm?"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." She just laughed manically and walked away, I turned to the tree, "O…kay…'Prop-er-ty of Ha-na a-nd A-ya-me'…Yay!" I clapped after closing the army knife, then I turned to Ayame and high-fived her, "We own a tree!" she laughed and returned back on Sikki's shoulder.

"Hey wait, this means we are near the cabin!" Kaoru exclaimed, running ahead of us.

"Wait for us!" everyone yelled chasing after him.

We ran in the direction Kaoru was going in and saw a huge two-story cabin. Wow, I've never seen a cabin with two-stories. It was entirely made of wood the chimney was made of red bricks. There was ice sickles hanging from the windows and had a garden of some random un-snowed purple flowers in the front, a pathway of stone-washed smoky gray bricks lead us to a polished pine tree door.

"Wow, impressive," Haruhi admired, removing the scarf from her mouth.

"I'll say, I would live here if it wasn't so freaking cold all the time" I said covering myself up slightly.

"And huge" Sikki said gawking at the enormous cabin, all the girls nodded in agreement, I walked up on the pathway, crouching down to admire the flowers. I saw Kyouya standing next to me, I looked up to see a smile on his face, and I returned his smile.

"Don't just stand there admiring the scenery, let's go inside!" Hikaru cheered, Tamaki pointed upward, "Yes I can't let my darling daughters freeze out here!"

"We're not your daughters!" the girls, even Haruhi, yelled. I stood and sighed shaking my head at Tamaki's stupidity. I walked up the pathway to the door and felt a hand touch mine. It was Kyouya.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're hands are cold," he said. "Well of course, it's like, below freezing out here." I said, holding his hand tighter. "Your hands seem warm."

"That's because I had pocket warmers,"

"No fair! That's cheating," I said, pointing at him. He smiled and kissed my hand, "Forgive me I didn't know we we're in a game."

"The day you started dating me, you knew it would be a game, after all I am a Hitchiin, it runs in our blood." He smirked, "Of course." I heard Hikaru scoffed, and I turned to glare at him, "What?"

"Well if you're done your romantic moment can you use those semi-cold hands to open the door?" he said.

"Oh, crap I didn't know we're at the door already."

"Been."

I stuck my tongue out to him and turned the knob. Oh my gosh it's so warm in here. I guess the heater runs even when people aren't here. The interior is nice too, mom must have decorated. I ran inside to steal about as much warmth I could possibly get. There was a fire place on the wall to the right of us with love seats and couches in front of it. There were a couple of painting and pictures on the walls and a wool rug on the floor.

"Nice..." Vikki said.

"It makes me feel so cozy..." Ayame commented

"Hey do you have any cake in here?" Honey asked.

"Make me feel sleepy," I said yawning and stretching, then Tamaki interrupted, "Oh, but you can't be tired yet we haven't even started."

"Yeah well I'm about finished."

"Excuse me but, how many rooms are in here Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyouya asked.

"Uhh...since only our family stayed here...about 6," Kaoru said "but they built another house in the back not too far from here, since we found Hana, and that one has about seven rooms." Hikaru added

"WE CALL THE BACK CABIN!" I yelled raising mine, Haruhi and Vikki's hand; Sikki, Ayame, Kiken and Kareina raised theirs willingly.

"Who cares, it's not like we are staying here for the rest of our lives, let's warm up." Hikaru said stretching.

Everyone took off their shoes and coats and sat either on the couches or the floor. Hikaru lit the fireplace and followed me and Kaoru into the kitchen to go make hot chocolate. Kyouya and Tamaki sat on one couch and Mori, Ayame, Vikki, Sikki and Honey were laid out on the floor in front of the fireplace and Haruhi sat in the lazy-boy inclining chair near where Tamaki was. Kiken and Kareina were at the table reading a very gooey romantic novel called 'Perfect Chemistry'.

"Cooking in the kitchen with my bros~," I sang off-key skipping around the kitchen, they covered their ears, "Gosh, your singing is horrible" I laughed, "You know I'm doing it on purpose." They nodded. The kitchen was actually average size. Not too big, not too small. It looked like those kitchens on those cooking shows that I use to watch, still do just not as much.

"We're not exactly cooking, we are mixing some powder with hot water," Hikaru said getting some cups from the cabinet.

"Whatever, where is the hot coco mix?"

"In the pantry on your left," Kaoru said, boiling the water.

I walked to the pantry and saw a bunch of spices and stuff. It looked more like stuff that you would make on holidays like turkey and hot coco and cakes. I saw the hot coco mix and they had my favorite.

_French Vanilla. Yummy._

Ugh, it just had to be on the highest shelf, must they mock my shortness,

"Yes people I know I'm short you do have to inform me!" I yelled, reaching up to get it and I still couldn't get it. "Ngh...too high." I grabbed a random box and stood on it on my tippy toes and I reached for it, "Ngh...almost...GOT IT!" I grabbed it, leaning back a bit.

"What's up shorty" Kyouya said emerging from the doorway. Startled I lost my footing and fell back

"GAAAHHHH!"

Into more boxes, I rubbed my lower back as I cringe in pain, "Well that was a little rough on the bum,"

Kyouya came over and helped me up, "Are you okay?" I nodded, grabbing the box of cocoa, it was in perfect condition, "Yeah I'm fine." Then I punched him gently on the arm. "And I'm not that short, the shelves are just too high." I informed,

_Damn Hot-Ninja-Shadow-King-Tall-Person. _

I turned to reach for the second pack to which Kyouya chuckled and he reached up grabbing the box with little effort "You're Welcome," he said dropping it in my hand. I gripped it in my hand and smirked "_You're Welcome_," He arched an eyebrow and I walked out of the pantry, him following from behind. He went back to the living-room.

"So how's the water coming along Kaoru?" I asked.

"It's boiling and ready to go," he said.

I ripped open the mixes and dumped it all into the pot.

"Nom nom nom nom nom~" I sang.

"You look like an idiot" Hikaru said.

"And so do you but mines a mask."

"Well that wasn't very nice..." Hikaru said pretending to sulk.

"Hey when will the melted powder be done?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not melted powder, Kaoru, it's called hot chocolate and it'll be done in like 2 more minutes," I told.

"Okay, thanks" He nodded

"Alright well I'm out." I said walking into the living-room.

"Uh…okay, I guess." he said.

"Hey people I'm back the cocoa will be done in a few seconds." I told, sitting in between Tamaki and Kyouya. Tamaki was talking to Haruhi about something when all of a sudden he started to freak out, "It's gone!"

"What is?"

"My bag!"

**Outside yet again…**

"Tamaki it's freezing, why the heck did you drop your bag?" I asked, flashing my flashlight in his face. He blocked it with his hand, "I thought I had it and I'm supposed to get a very important call from a very important person."

I sighed, "Right."

It was me, Kyouya, Haruhi, and Tamaki. We were going all the way back to the cottage to grab Tamaki's stupid misplaced bag that was so freaking important.

"Kyouya." I turned to him and squeezed his hand, he looked at me, "Hm." "Will you carry me?" he sighed and let me hop on his back. "Yay! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

We have been walking for twenty minutes looking around for this bag. Then Haruhi went running ahead of us. "Hey there it is." She grabbed the bag and held it up, "AWESOME!" I yelled. Tamaki ran towards her to grabbed the bed, but Haruhi slipped and fell.

We all yelled, "HARUHI!"

Tamaki being the closest ran after her but slipped and fell as well. I jumped off of Kyouya and ran over to the edge, "TAMAKI! HARUHI!" I went to go after them but Kyouya stopped me. "It's too late." I turned to him and tried to glare at him the best I could with tears coming down my face, "don't you think I know that! But they still have a chance." He frowned and pulled me into a bear-hug, and softly said "Don't you think I know that."

**Haruhi's POV**

"Ouch, that hurt." I said, rubbing the back of my head, amongst the other part of my body that hurt. I heard Tamaki yelling my name. I started following the sound of it and yelled, "SEN-PAI!" over and over again. Then I saw this little unaided cabin and made note. "Haruhi, there you are!" I turned to see senpai running towards me. "Hi, senpai."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine thanks for asking."

'That's good."

I pointed towards the cabin, "We'll be able to bunk there I heard there's supposed to be a really bad snowstorm."

He nodded and we walked in, for an unaided cabin, it was really warm and really clean. I sweat-dropped, "Why do I feel as though we've been set up." Tamaki nodded, "I feel the same."

**Hana's POV**

I highed-fived Kyouya and my brothers, "Perfect plan!"

"Wow, I didn't know you could act so good." Hikaru commented, I laughed, "Neither did I."

_I just hoped it worked._

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen the plan my oh-so-loving OC and her lovely brothers. Sorry for the pairing guys if you are a anti TamaHaru person.**

***looks around***

**I feel very alone. *grabs a tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon***

**Please review it might comfort me. The longer the better. *takes big spoonful***


	12. Hell: The Sequel

"La la lalala la la la la lalala lala!"

"Hana."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Lala-ing."

"Why?"

"Cause you never told me what happen between you and you little BOOOOOYYYYY—"

"Nothing happened."

"*That's what you say!*" picture my face like this: X3

Haruhi rolls her big brown eyes and pushes me into some lockers. I gasp dramatically, an evil tinted gleamed in my eye. Causally I walk over and shove her into an open locker, "Haha!" I say in triumph.

"Oh, he-he haha, help me out." Haruhi said sarcastically. "Nope." And I shut the door in her face.

_I'm a great best-friend aren't I!_

"See ya, later alligator!" I pretend to walk away, and put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Then I see a shadow pop up at the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing?" It's my all loving ninja tall person, KYOUYA!

"H—" I catch myself but it's too late. Haruhi speaks from the locker, "Hana get me out your locker."

"How do you know it's my locker?"

"Last night's homework assignment is here, and it's due today."

"That could be anybody's."

"It has you name on it."

_Crap._

"Okay." I go over and unlock it, and Haruhi spills out on to the floor. "Thanks Hana." She says the floor muffling her words. I put my thumb up, "What are best-friends for!"

Then strolling over to kiss my hubby on the cheek. He comments, "I don't think best friends lock their best-friends in lockers."

"Who knows what best friends are for? I surely don't." he looks at Haruhi pushing herself up off the ground. "Clearly."

Later…

Okay, somewhere between lunch-time and statistics the world just came crashing down on my head and I was floating in space. Éclair Tonnerre; The savage she-beast that terrorized me for years while I was with my 'foster" parents. I keep my head down passing everything and everyone.

"Hana? Where you going?" Kyouya ask questionly, I don't answer I zip past him and head into class. Hopefully she won't have this class. "Hana? Hana Hitchinn? Is that you?" a dangerously sweet voice whispers in my ear. Eyes wide as possible I turn to face that of my worst fear. "Éclair Tonnerre."

Her wild dirty blonde hair framed her steel gray eyes and that wicked innocent smile spread across her oh-so-flawess tan skin.

**Me: How's that for a teaser! Sorry guys and gals for not updating in like 5 years! You can personally yell at me for not updating I know I've been neglectful, *que tears-rivers* I'M SO SORRRY!**

**Hikau&Karou: she lies.**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU! RING OF FIRE! *ring of fire forms around the twins* NOW BE FORCED TO WATCH NOTHING BUT RERUNS OF THE HISTORY OF THE COLOR YELLOW!**

**Twins: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Asta Pasta fans and authors. To another chapter in another eon. Not really no.**


	13. FOR ESPANAIAN FUDGE!

**Me: …..okay…..confession time….*deep breath*I've lost my edge guys. Help me gain it back my eating lots of muffins and submitting me some stuff you like to see in the next chapter I'm back baby. And I'm ready to boom.**

**Karou: Ready to boom?**

**Me: yes.**

**Hikaru: it doesn't make any-**

**Me: POPCORN CANNON OF FUDGGGGGGGEEEEEE!**

**Kyouya: *clickity-clack on computer* she's lost it.**

**Me: TO THE BATTLE FIELD OF RAINBOW SPIDERS!**

**Kyouya: *looks up from computer then back down.* Hopeless. Just like the other one.**

**Tamaki and Me: ESPANA AWAY!**


End file.
